Heaven In Hiding
by TiaMarieWriter
Summary: 19 year old Jacob had almost given up hope imprinting when he meets Lainey. A 21 year old woman with a dark past looking for a bright future. Can she accept his world and can he cope with her past. Jacob/OC Story Updated Mondays and Fridays
1. Chapter 1

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

" _Something is missing, I just don't know what."  
_

_Jacob POV_

Running.

I don't think anything is more freeing than running through the forest. Feeling the earth move under my paws. Leaves flying up and around me as I move quicker. I'm currently running patrol around La Push. The quiet is strange. Usually I have someone else's voice in my head with me. But right now, it's just me running past the tall trees and trampled dirt. Being alone in wolf form can be freeing but right now I just feel restless. The feeling of restlessness and unease is not new. It feels as if it is a new part of my personality.

I don't know why and how these new emotions started. It was almost as if one day I woke up and something was off. It was the feeling of looking around and missing something right in front of you. I thought these feelings would pass. That they would just go away. But it's been almost 6 weeks and it's as if these new emotions are getting stronger, especially in wolf form. It's often that I feel being in wolf form eases my problems. That not being in human form your problems seem small and insignificant. However, its almost constant now, whichever form I'm in that I find myself looking around me just _knowing_ that I'm missing something.

I run by Kim and Jared's house. Pausing to sniff the air deeply for anything off. I listen only to hear calm breathing and light snores. I take off running again to the next house on my stop. Sam and I made the decision to officially include imprints homes on patrols about two years ago. While it made patrols a bit longer no one protested it especially since it was something we already did anyways. A few of the imprints were upset for various reasons but I don't think they would ever realize how important their safety was to all of us not just the imprinters. Once one of the wolves in the pack imprints on someone, they are part of our big crazy family. "A life sentence" was what Quil called it with a wide grin on his face.

Almost all the wolves were imprinted, it was getting easier to name the ones who weren't imprinted rather than the long list of ones who were. It was a bit odd according to my father, to have this many imprints since it's supposed to be rare. But then again so is turning into a giant wolf so, who are we to say what's normal. There were some wolves who never want to imprint (Embry) and others who seem to be counting down the days (Seth).

I consider myself somewhere in the middle. While I want to be truly happy with someone the idea of putting my heart on the line again actually scares me. I'd almost rather face a hundred vampires at once by myself than have my heart crushed by someone I thought cared about me.

Flashes of brown hair and a shy smile run through my mind before I push them away. I hoped I had imprinted when I was with her, I _thought_ I had imprinted on her at the time. I felt so deeply attached to her at the time that I was convinced she was the one. Everyone else seemed to know that she wasn't _it_ for me and could barely remain civil around her. But my stubborn nature got the best of me and I fell. Hard. I thought for sure she'd pick me. But I soon found out it wasn't fun to be someone's second choice. The last time I saw Bella was at her wedding to that leech Edward. She had promised we'd stay in touch and she would be back soon.

That was the last time I saw her. I'd almost think I made her up if it wasn't for my best friend's dad, Charlie her father, mentioning talking to her on the phone occasionally. I know he changed her into one of them. I don't know how, call it a gut feeling, but I just know. Sam and the others wanted to track them down after I let some of my thoughts slip once. They said if she was changed into a vampire it broke the treaty, no matter where it happened. I convinced them to let it go. Just because she didn't want to be with me and was desperate to be one of _them_ didn't mean I wanted to get sucked into her drama anymore.

So, the idea of imprinting, being tied to someone, while appealing I just don't think is going to happen to me. Sometimes though seeing the other wolves who I considered my brothers and sister being happy with their imprints made me smile. And just maybe I secretly wished it would happen to me. As I was running to Claire's home also known as Quil's imprint I felt someone phase in.

" _Hey! Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep doing my Math homework last night and woke up late_." Seth says or rather thinks to me. Images of him rushing and almost tripping on the stairs enter my mind.

" _It's fine. I thought Paul was on patrol with me this morning. Don't you have school_?" I think back at him while simultaneously trying to remember the patrol schedule.

" _Your right it's his shift but he had to go venue shopping for the wedding with Rachel. And I'll only miss an hour of school. Not a big deal."_ Seth thinks back as I see his view of running on the border of La Push and Forks. Right now, our Patrol only covered La Push but Sam and I have been talking about extending it to Forks since it was so close and more people there which equaled more danger.

" _Your mom and Emily won't be happy. You know how important school is to them."_ I thought back to Seth.

School was very important to a lot of the Imprints and wolf's families. When Victoria was building her army to attack us a lot of us had dropped out of school to take on the responsibility of protecting the town. Now that the Cullen's had moved away and we have fewer vampire attacks and visitors some of us have gone back to finish high school. I had graduated highs school almost a year ago at the insistence of my dad Billy and Sam's imprint Emily.

" _I know. I know. You're so lucky to have graduated! It's sooo boring."_ He grumbled.

I chuckled but in my wolf form it almost sounded like a mix of choking and growling.

" _Alright. But don't blame me when your mom and Emily come at you for missing school. Now go check on the imprints while I patrol the border."_

XxXxXxX

I phased out of wolf form at 9 when Quil and Embry take over Patrol. I pull on my shorts and go inside the yellow house of Sam and Emily. As per usual I find Emily in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"This all for me?" I say with a smile as I kissed the side of her unscarred cheek. She laughs and swats me away while loading me up a plate of bacon, pancakes and sausages.

"Nice try. Your brothers will be here soon. How was patrol?" She says as she hands me the plate.

"Quiet. Ran with Seth." I say as I stuff my face with delicious food.

"Seth?" She asks with a frown.

"It was supposed to be Paul and I but he went with Rachel to look at wedding venues. Guess he traded with Seth." I explain

"That boy is always looking for an excuse to miss school." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"Who is looking for an excuse?" Sam asks as he shuffles down the stairs. He immediately goes to stand by Emily kissing her scarred cheek and wedding ring. They had gotten married almost six months ago. Surprisingly Leah was Emily's maid of honor. Everyone was quite surprised by this and we were all even more surprised when Leah imprinted on Logan, one of Sam's friends from high school at the wedding reception. Things were a lot better now that Leah could fully move on.

"Seth. He missed part of school by switching patrol with Paul." She says as she snuggles into Sam's arm contently.

"We'll talk to him." Sam says kissing Emily one again before sitting at the table to let her get back to cooking.

"So, have you thought more about extending our patrol into Forks?" I ask sitting at the table after grabbing seconds of breakfast.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea just have to talk to the elders first." Sam says after a moments pause.

"Great. When will that happen?" I say. I guess I sounded a bit too excited about his final decision because he stares at me a little too long with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" I ask perplexed by the look he's giving me.

"Why are you so eager about this? Is there something I should know?" He asks while looking in my eyes almost as if he's looking for something.

"It just makes sense as the next step to expand our range of patrol with having 10 wolves and Forks being a bigger town with more people." I say trying to explain without giving away my feelings of restlessness and unease that seem to be pushing me towards Forks. I haven't told anyone of these emotions because I don't want anyone to worry. I'm scared these moods will be misinterpreted into them thinking something bad is going to happen. I know if I felt this was a warning of something bad I would tell them in an instant. But I don't know how much longer I can hide my strange emotional state.

"If there's something up you need to tell me. Ok?" Sam says with a serious look on his face.

"Sam, I'm good. Really."

XxXxXxX

I stay at Sam and Emily's for a little while longer until some of my brothers and their imprints show up. Often, I love their company but today I just don't feel up to it. I just can't seem to get out of my head enough to enjoy their company. I'm walking home with a container of food for my dad. I'm sure most people wouldn't consider walking through the woods barefoot and only in jean shorts comfortable but I find it calming.

Sometimes I walk on the road to get to my house from Sam and Emily's since its quicker but I don't mind the walk today hoping it will clear my head. I also don't mind not seeing the stares and sometimes even glares from the locals and tourists. The reaction we got in the beginning was even worse though. People calling us a gang, mothers pulling their children away from us, even warning them about us as if we would lure them into trouble and danger. I laugh at the thought. As if. We're the ones protecting them. I don't want a parade thrown in our honor but a little gratitude would be nice. Though I must admit that once people realized we kept to ourselves and even helped local hikers be found a few times the reaction we got was a lot better.

I walk up to the little red house I share with my dad. "Dad? You up?" I call out not immediately seeing him when I walk in the front door. I don't smell him in the house so I walk outside to see him watering his garden. It was originally my mother's garden but after she passed away he kept it alive.

"Dad I got food from Emily." I say quickly approaching him.

"What do we have now?" He asks with a smile on his face as he shuts off the hose.

"Pancakes and sausages." I say wheeling him into the house and sitting him next to the table. He seems excited by the notion and digs in after I heat up the food in the microwave. I start to head to my room to see if I can nap away my weird mood when he stops me.

"Jacob. We should talk." He says giving me look that says I better listen. I sit at the table across from him.

"What's up?" I ask trying to appear casual.

"I know Sam is the alpha right - "

I cut him off before he can finish. "Dad I'm fine with Sam being the alpha. I'm the beta and that's enough for now. I'm in no rush to take over as alpha." I say.

"That's what I'm worried about." My dad says.

"What?"

"Listen, I'm happy that Sam was able to phase first and be in charge. I'm not saying you must become alpha tomorrow but it's in your blood. I just think it's time to start thinking about it and start learning from Sam and pay a bit more attention." He explains calmly.

"Dad, I'm just not interested. Eventually if Sam wants to stop phasing then I'll take over until then I just don't want that responsibility." I try to explain.

"Jacob, it's an honor that you even have the opportunity to become alpha." He says seriously.

"Sure, Sure."

"Jacob." He says with a sigh.

"I'll think about it ok." I say trying to end the conversation. While we're talking I keep feeling this urge that I need to be somewhere even though I know I don't. It's almost feeling like your late to something and need to rush to get there except stronger.

"Jacob? You ok? You keep looking around."

"Something is missing, I just don't know what…" I speak before I can even stop myself.

My father looks at me confused and leans back in his chair. "What do you mean?"

"I just… I keep having these uneasy moods and now it's being added to like I'm supposed to be somewhere and need to get there fast. But knowing there's nothing to go too…" I trail off lamely. I feel kind of embarrassed that I'm admitting all this to him but I also hope maybe he knows what's wrong and can help. My day always seems to have the answers or know how to get them.

My father is silent for a few moments seeming to think over my words seriously. "Is anyone else having these thoughts? Is it tied to your wolf?" He asks.

I shake my head no but pause at the second question. "No one else has mentioned anything and I haven't told anyone. It does seem to be tied to my wolf somehow because the feelings seem to grow even stronger when I phase."

"Is it a bad feeling? Like something bad is coming?" He looks a little worried at his own question.

I quickly shake my head no. "It's not really a bad mood. If it was I would have warned the others. It's more as if I'm missing something right in front of me."

"Hmm. I'll look into the old legends and books to see if I can find something." He says finishing his food. "Tell Emily thank you for the food. I hope your imprint can cook as good as her." He says with a warm smile.

"Dad." I say as a warning. Talking about what my possible imprint will be like is one of his favorite subjects. "I don't even know if I will imprint." I grumble out.

"You will son. You will."

XxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

" _I pray he never finds me."_

Lainey POV

 _ **Trigger Warning:**_ Mentions of Domestic Abuse

 _Running_

 _I'm running through the house looking for my mother. Screaming her name through the thick black smoke. "MOM!" I run into the kitchen frantically searching the room for her form. I run into the dining room and out into the living room. The flames are getting higher and the heat is unbearable. "MOM!" I scream her name over and over again until my throat is raw from the effort. I start making my way to the stairs when I collapse. I try to get up. I really do but I can't seem to move my arms or legs. 5 seconds I tell myself. Just 5 seconds to rest. I pass out and don't even feel the flames burning my left leg. Next thing I know I'm being lifted into someone's arms and carried away from my mother's home. "NO!" I scream. I need to save her. This is all my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut. "NO!"_

"NO!"  
I burst up from my bed, chest heaving as I remember that night. I rub my left leg as if I'm putting out the flames but I only feel the deep scar tissue that runs up my calf. I feel tears in my eyes as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. I shake my head as if to clear the tears that are forming. No. No more crying I promise myself once again. I've done enough of that.

I get out of bed and head downstairs to make my morning cup of coffee. I step over boxes both packed and unpacked to the kitchen. While I make my coffee, I think of my to do list for the day. Never thinking beyond the scope of current day as if not to overwhelm myself. Checking the clock, I have 3 hours until work. I can work in my garden or unpack boxes. I check outside to see clear sunny skies. A small smile comes to my face. Guess the decision is made for me I think as I go get ready to work outside. Right before I head outside I say a little prayer. It's the same prayer I say every day. I pray he never finds me.

XxXxXxXx

My hands are deep in the earth as I place the Rose bush into the hole I've dug and start to cover it. I never really pictured myself gardening before. It was never high on my priorities. However, when I moved into this house and saw the unkempt garden and flower pots I was suddenly intrigued. I never saw myself as someone with a garden but I suddenly wanted to be the type of person who had a garden. In an almost rebellious state I bought some flowers and soil and went to work on my garden the day after I officially bought the house. Not even moving all my boxes in before my hands were in the earth.

It's now one of my favorite things to do. I'm sure buying flowers doesn't sound very rebellious but from how I was living it's pretty high up there. Liam never wanted me outside. He always wanted me inside where he could keep an eye on me, always watching me with that smarmy smirk on his face. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time, not leaving the house without him. I didn't see it for the controlling behavior that it was. Not until I realized my whole life revolved around him, just like he wanted. That's when the physical abuse started.

I always thought if I was being abused I would walk away. No questions about it. Watching movies and reading books I was always so confused why the person would stay in the relationship. What they don't tell you about abuse is it starts off small and when it's from the person you love most it's not easy to walk away. Not easy at all. I was seventeen when I met Liam. We met through mutual friends. He was so sweet and charming. He went to a private school while I went to the local public school. Something he always seemed to hold over me as if it made him smarter or better than me. We dated and everything seemed to be going great. He didn't like my friends so I gradually stopped hanging out with them because I wanted to make him happy. He didn't like how I dressed so he would shop for me and pick out my outfits every day. On my 18th birthday he asked me to move in with him. I was so thrilled and happy I accepted on the spot and we looked at apartments the next day. I told my mom when we had found a place, she wasn't happy about it and thought it was too soon. I wrote her off as being too protective because as a single mom she had always been a bit overbearing, and by that point in time the only opinion I cared about was Liam's.

We had gone out to dinner to celebrate living together. That was the first time he hit me. He was dropping me off at my mom's place after dinner with plans of moving in together the next day when he slapped me. He said that our waiter was flirting with me and that I egged him on. I was so shocked I just sat there as he screamed at me calling me the worst names you can think of. I ran into the house hysterical. The next day he came by and apologized saying I was making it a bigger deal than it was. I had already paid the down payment to our apartment and packed all my things. I was too embarrassed to back out of moving in with him and he swore up and down that it would never happen again.

I didn't even make it two weeks without him hitting me again. From the age of 18 until almost 21 I lived with constant verbal, physical, and emotional abuse. No matter what I did it was wrong. By the end of our relationship I didn't stay out of love but fear. I didn't have a job because he didn't want me too. I didn't have any friends or relationships with family because he didn't want me too. I couldn't be apart from him and on the rare occasions I was it was constant calls and texts as if he wanted to torture me without him even being there. He threatened everything and everyone I loved so that I would be forced to stay. It worked. It wasn't until a rare visit with my mother that I snapped and told her everything. With her help, I went to the police and gave them the little evidence I had. He was arrested for assault, battery, and threats of violence.

It went to trial and he got community service. Almost four years of torture and he got community service. I was devastated. The only good news to come from it was a restraining order. But I knew that wouldn't keep him away. I had moved back in with my mom because I had no money since Liam never let me get a job when it happened. It had been two months since the trial and I foolishly thought I was free from him. I was sleeping downstairs when someone threw in two Molotov's into my mother's home. One downstairs in the living room where I was sleeping and one upstairs in my mother's bedroom.

The crash of the bottle next to the couch I was sleeping on woke me up. I stood up to investigate the noise and when I looked up the couch I had been on just moments ago was on fire. The fire got out of control immediately. I tried to find my mother, hoping she had gone downstairs for a midnight snack as she loved to do but I couldn't find her. I tried to make it upstairs when I passed out. I woke up to a fireman carrying me outside. The fire was so bad there wasn't even a body to identify. I spent just under two weeks in the hospital for the third degree burn on my left leg.

When I got out of the hospital I tried and tried continuously to convince the police that it was Liam that caused the fire. Some believed me, some didn't, stating Liam was a model citizen in his community service. I knew he did it but they could never prove it and in the end, no one was ever charged with my mother's murder.

I drove around the U.S. for a while, too paranoid to settle down in one place. I did this for almost 4 months until I found the rainy, homey town of Forks. I thought it was far enough away from San Francisco that maybe, just maybe I could have some sort of a life. Almost 6 weeks ago I bought a cute, private two-bedroom house that backs onto the woods with my mother's life insurance policy and the money from selling the land of my mother's house.

I looked at my watch to find I had just over half an hour to get to work. I guess I've been so focused on the past that I almost forgot about what's currently happening. I put my gardening tools back in the shed and head inside to get ready for work.

XxXxXxXx

I pulled up to 'Sue's Diner'. A cute restaurant in La Push run by Sue Clearwater and her daughter Leah. I entered through the back door to head to the kitchen where they keep the aprons. I work as a waitress here part time. Technically I don't need the money since I still have quite a bit from my mother's life insurance but I want to set down roots here and I thought having some place to go regularly would also help keep me busy. I felt quite lucky to be hired here since I don't have any work experience and I'm not a local to La Push, which all the other employees are.

"Hey Lainey." I turn around to find Sue Clearwater greeting me with a smile.

"Hello Miss Clearwater." I say a little shyly.

"Oh, please call me Sue dear." She says.

"Right. Sorry." I grab my apron and tie it on.

"No worries. Just wanted to stop you to say a quick hello and warn you about some of the guys that come here."

I frown at her words. "Warn me?" I ask a bit nervously biting my lip. I've never been the most comfortable around men, especially after Liam. I've been lucky so far that for the two weeks I've worked here I haven't been around many men or at least not any that I've had to be warned about.

"Their harmless don't worry. I just wanted to tell you that I offer discounts to some of the guys that visit here. They eat quite a bit so I give them a discount. Don't worry I'll walk you through how to do that."

I must still look concerned because she quickly adds. "Don't worry they might be hooligans but their really harmless. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks for the tip." I say before making my way out of the kitchen to the front of the restaurant where the costumers are.

"Oh, and Lainey. Remember no shoes, no shirt, no service!"

I look at her puzzled by her comment before she waves me off with a laugh as she makes her way into her office.

XxXxXxXx

I'm about halfway through my shift when I see them. Three giant men laughing and shoving each other before making their way into the restaurant. I'm pouring coffee for a costumer but I'm having a hard time looking away from the men that are making their way over to a booth. They are huge! Not only are they all at least 6'3 and above but they are built like a brick house. The thought of having to service them makes my heart beat a little faster out of fear. I finish pouring coffee for the sweet tourist couple that have been telling me about their travels before putting the coffee pot away and grabbing some menus. I take a deep calming breath hoping to calm my racing heart and approach the booth.

"Hi, I'm Lainey I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" I say handing them their menus.

"Yeah, Can I get a beer?" One of the men says before opening his menu.

I'm about to reply when the man sitting next to him slaps the back of his head. Hard. I almost jump out of my skin at the sight. Before I can say or do anything the man that slapped the man who ordered a beer speaks. "Your 16. If Emily or Sue find out your trying to order beer they'll have your hide Brady."

Holy crap! He's a kid?! I was only going to ask for I.D. because it's protocol. Is there something in the water here? Why are they all giants? The thought of there actually being something in the water that turns people tall and hunky almost makes me laugh out loud. If there was, I'd be tempted to drink some. At 5'6 I feel quite short and have always been very petite for my age, constantly being mistake for being younger than I am. I'm about to ask for their drink orders again when the young man now identified as Brady speaks.

"Come on Quil! You're not of age to drink either and yet no one stops you!" Brady grumbles. Quil just shakes his head no and Brady rolls his eyes. They both order their (nonalcoholic) drinks when I turn to the third man who I find to already be looking at me.

"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you here before?" He says with what I guess is a flirty smile on his face.

"Yes, I just started two weeks ago." I say politely hoping if I answer him he'll drop it. No one has really asked me any personal questions in a long time and I don't really know how to act.

"Cool. How do you like it here?" He asks leaning towards me a little.

I'm about to ask what his drink order is so I can leave when Sue walks up to the table. "Hey boys. Already bothering my new waitress, I see."

"Hey Sue!" They all greet happily.

"I'm happy your all actually dressed appropriately this time. Or should I fully dressed this time. I'm looking at you Embry." She says with a playful roll of her eyes.

The man I now know to be Embry rolls his eyes while the other two laugh. "Yeah, well when you kicked me out that last time I learned my lesson. I even have shoes this time. Just for you Sue." Embry says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sue smiles and shoves his shoulder. "Glad you finally learned your lesson. Now give Lainey here your drink order so she can get back to work." Embry gives his order and I immediately go to fill the drinks.

I grab the drinks and bring them back to the table where I see Quil and Sue talking in what appears to be somewhat of a serious conversation. When I approach the table I hear Sue speaking. "That boy is always looking for a reason to get out of school. I'll talk to him tonight."

Quil nods at Sue as I set the drinks down. "Don't be too hard on him Sue. I'm sure Sam and Emily already talked to him about it. We know how important school is to you guys. We'll make sure Seth doesn't do it again."

Sue smiles at Quil. "Thank you. I appreciate it. Where's Claire? I haven't seen her in a few days."

"She's been busy with kindergarten. She loves it but it's been tough to get enough time with her." Quil says with a sad sigh.

Sue gives him a warm smile. "I'm sure she misses you too."

"I know. This is good for her though, to make friends her own age. And she does seem to really enjoy it. She just learned how to spell my name." Quil says with a proud grin on his face.

"Well you bring her in sometime soon for a celebratory sundae one of these days." Sue says before saying goodbye to the guys with a wave and a smile. I take the guys food orders, almost running out of room to write down all the food they ask for. I actually thought they were joking but one glance at their faces told me they were quite serious. I bring their order to the cook, I check on the other costumers making sure their all content. I start delivering the horde of food the guys ordered when it's done. It takes me three trips to deliver it all.

Once they are done eating Sue checks them out. I'm surprised at what a big discount she gives them but they did order quite a lot of food. They wave at me when they leave and I'm almost a bit sad when they were gone. They were quite entertaining I must admit. I look at the clock to see I only have a few hours left on my shift. I'm surprised at how fast the day has gone by but can feel the tiredness start. I'm not used to being around people this much and while I enjoy it, it can be slightly draining. I take a deep breath and continue with my shift.

XxXxXxXx

I walk into my house making sure to lock the two extra deadbolts on my front door. While I'm trying to move on from Liam that doesn't mean I need to take any unnecessary risks. To me that includes keeping my past private, taking as many security measures as possible, and absolutely no relationships with any men. While I'm sure not all men are like Liam the thought of even being close to a guy sends shivers down my spine. No. I can't take that risk again. It's just not worth it.

I take my boots off before collapsing on the sofa. As I lay there staring at the ceiling I think back to the goals I had before I knew how Liam was. I didn't have a specific career I wanted but I knew I wanted to do something involving children. I also always imagined myself in a big but cozy house filled with children and a doting husband. I now knew that I would never be blessed with any of that in my life but it was sometimes nice to dream about. I close my eyes letting myself drift off. Dreaming of a happy life where I was truly free.

XxXxXxXx

 _ **Authors Note:**_

Hello! I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has read, favorited, and followed this story. I'm absolutely honored that you have given my work a chance. I'm really excited about this story I already have an outline of up to 40 chapters though I'm absolutely open to suggestions. Just wanted to quickly mention there will be **NO** love triangle in this story. Embry is just a flirt. Another thing I wanted to see if anyone caught was that Jacob has been feeling restless for almost six weeks and Lainey moved to Forks almost six weeks ago. Jacob has also been having a strange urge to broaden patrol range into Forks which is where Lainey lives. Coincidence? I don't think so…

I hope by sharing this story and watching Lainey grow that you can find hope and strength from it. Thanks again and stay tuned for the next chapter coming very soon which will be in Jacobs POV.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

" _I looked into her eyes and that's when my whole life changed."  
_

Jacob POV

 _ **Trigger Warning:**_ Language

I woke up at noon on Saturday after having a late-night patrol to the sound of my stomach growling. I slowly stretched out not wanting to get out of bed but knowing the longer I waited the more my stomach would protest. I got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen. "Dad?" I called out. I didn't smell him but I quickly found a note from him stating he was at Charlie's.

This was fine with me because I had made plans with some of my brothers to go to 'Sue's Diner' for lunch. Apparently, there was a new waitress working there that the non-imprinted wolves deemed "cute but in a hot way" whatever that means. I didn't really care about who people were crushing on at the moment but the food at the restaurant was amazing. Even better, Sue gave us a big discount every time we ate there. She called it the 'hungry like a wolf' special. While I felt bad about taking handouts it was nice because we all needed a lot of food and none of us were exactly rich.

That's why I wanted to open my own garage, someplace where my brothers and I could work to support ourselves and our families while still being able to patrol. Right now, it was more of a pipe dream. Currently I just fix up cars on the side to make some cash. It's nice but I just want more. I took a quick glance at the clock to see that Jared would be picking me up soon where we would be meeting Paul and Embry at the Diner. I quickly got ready taking a shower and then throwing on a flannel shirt and some jeans that surprisingly didn't have any holes in them with some boots. I don't care about what I wear but Sue had made it clear that we must be wearing clothes and shoes to be served, not just the jean shorts with nothing else we wear after phasing. A rule that Embry still tries to break time and time again just to see her reaction.

I headed outside when I heard Jared's truck pull onto the gravel road. He pulled up and I hopped in.

"Hey! It's a rare Jake spotting!" He said with a laugh pulling out of the driveway after I shut the car door. I winced a little at his words. I know I've been blowing off everybody for almost six weeks, basically ever since I've been having the now constant feeling of uneasiness and feeling like I'm late to something. I still haven't confided in anyone about these moods besides my dad two days ago when I let it slip how I've been feeling. He's been looking into the legends but hasn't found anything yet.

"Yeah, sorry about blowing you guys off for a while…" I said trailing off hoping he'd forget about it. "How's Kim?" I said knowing that mentioning his imprint would be the fastest way to change the topic of conversation.

He beamed at my question. "She's great. She's almost done with school to become a vet technician and just landed a job at the vet office in Forks. Her first day is on Monday."

"That's awesome man. Really."

"Yeah, it's really nice she won't have to travel to and from Port Angeles any more. It always wore on me having her far away even if it was only a couple of hours every week." He answered. I nodded sympathetically. I knew that the further the wolves were away from their imprints the harder it was.

We soon pulled up to 'Sue's Diner' where Embry and Paul were waiting outside. "Fucking finally! I'm starving!" Paul stated rubbing his stomach. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm as greeting. Paul and I didn't always get along, I was especially pissed when he imprinted on my older sister Rachel. But I see how happy he makes her and now we get along great. They're currently planning their wedding that will take place in a few months. We walked into the diner and I was hit by the most amazing scent. It smelled like vanilla mixed with the ocean. I guess I must have looked strange repeatedly sniffing the air because the guys were giving me weird looks. But I didn't care. I wanted to smell that scent forever.

We sat at a booth it was Jared with Paul on the outside of the booth and Embry and I with me sitting on the outside of the booth. We were waiting for our menus; the guys were talking about cars while I tuned them out. The feeling of being late to something was at an all-time high and I was so restless I kept bouncing my leg which would hit the table. I was almost frantically looking around when Embry grabbed my arm making me face him. "What is wrong with you? Your acting like a crazy person." I shook my head trying to calm down. I felt like I was going to burst out of my skin, but not in the typical turning into a wolf. But in a something is happening and I don't know what. The guys went back to talking while periodically glancing at me as if they were ready at a moment's notice to drag me out of the restaurant.

The scent was closer than ever, I went to turn my head to try and find it when Paul threw out his arms trying to show something in size with his arms when he accidentally hit someone carrying a tray of drinks. The tray crashed on the floor and the person holding it immediately knelt to clean up. I sent a glare at a sheepish Paul before kneeling on the floor across from the person picking up the broken glasses. Our hands met reaching for the same glass when my head raised from looking at the floor. I looked into her eyes and that's when my whole life changed.

Flashes of us together raced through my mind. Images of us lying in bed together with only a thin sheet covering us, me holding her kissing her forehead, my hands on her swollen stomach as she beams up at me, a small child in her arms reaching for me as we both laugh. It's as if as fast as the images appeared in my mind even faster they were gone. But I know what I saw and I know who this woman is to me. She is my imprint.

She looked away from my eyes a faint blush on her cheeks as she finished cleaning up. I pretended to help her but I was too busy staring at her. She had big blue eyes lined by long, dark lashes. A cute button nose, full pink lips and dark black hair reaching just past her shoulders. She was naturally tan but still a few shades lighter than me. I leaned forward a little picking up some ice on the floor but really that was just an excuse to smell her. Vanilla and the ocean. So, that's where the amazing smell was coming from.

I saw she was getting ready to stand up so I quickly stood up and offered her my hand. She looked into my eyes as if searching for something and then glanced at my outstretched hand. She hesitantly took it and I was filled with warmth. She let go of my hand as soon as she was on her feet. I wanted to reach out and touch her again, to pull her into my arms but I could see she was giving me looks as if she feared me. As she picked up the tray and went to bring it the kitchen she stopped and looked up at me. "Thank you." She said quietly. Her voice was like music to my ears. It was soft and sweet with just a hint of raspy. She then turned away and headed into the kitchen.

I didn't even realize I was still standing there trying to catch a glimpse of her before someone pulled me down into the booth. I turned to look at the guys. Paul was open mouthed shocked, Embry was smiling as wide as he could, and Jared was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "Holy Shit! Did that just happen?" Paul asked still looking surprised. Before I could answer Jared butted in. "The girls are going to be so excited, they've wanted a new imprint for a while now." Jared said excitedly.

"So, does anyone know anything about her?" I asked finally speaking up.

"Her name is Lainey and she's been working here for two weeks." Embry said.

"How do you know all that?" Paul asked before I could.

"I asked her last time I was here idiot. Duh." Embry said.

I breathe in deeply knowing that even if I couldn't see her but I could smell her which gave me enough comfort to not run around the restaurant trying to find her. Lainey. I repeat the name over and over in my mind. It creates a soothing feeling in me. It's also the first time in a long time that I don't feel the need to be somewhere and the uneasiness is completely gone.

"Oh, right! This is the girl you and all the other non-imprinters have been crushing on!" Jared says. My head snaps to look at Embry. For the first time in a long time he looks bashful. The low growl burst out of me before I can help it.

"Oops." Jared says.

"Nothing happened, I swear Jake. I just talked to her." Embry says holding his hands up giving me a nervous look. I take a deep breath continuing to breath in her calming scent. While I'm not happy that my brothers have been crushing on my imprint I know Embry's words are true. It just upsets me that anyone has been looking at her in a romantic way besides me. I feel the urge to protect and defend her from that. It makes me smile a little, the idea of being the one to protect her.

We all turn our heads at the sound of the kitchen door opening. There is Lainey carrying what must be replacement drinks for the ones Paul made her drop. She brings them to the booth next to us. I notice she seems to be servicing all the other costumers first. Even the ones who are happily munching on their food. She goes to grab four menus and I see her hands shake. She approaches our table not looking up and I can hear her heart racing the closer she gets.

I feel awful that she's so nervous even approaching our table. I wish more than anything I could hold her and reassure her everything is alright. Instead I force myself not to stare at her beautiful form and pretend to look nonchalant.

"H-hi I'm Lainey I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She quickly puts down the menus making extra sure to not touch us in any way as she pulls out a writing pad and pen. We all order our food and drinks and she quickly jots them down heading back to the kitchen.

I run my hands through my hair feeling her nerves through the imprint bond is making me want to comfort her but I know I can't.

"What's wrong?" Embry asks when he sees the troubled look on my face.

"Just hate feeling her nerves and not being able to do anything about it…" I say trailing off. Jared and Paul nod in understanding.

"So, let's find out the source of her nerves." Paul says.

"How do we do that? We can't just ask her… Can we?" Jared asks looking at us puzzled.

"No dumbass. We ask Sue." Paul says exasperated.

Just as we start arguing about how to flag down Sue we spot her and wave her over.

"Hey boys. What's going o-" Sue starts to say before Jared cuts her off.

"Guess who imprinted!?" Jared bursts out.

"What! Who?" Sue asks excitedly. I guess it must be obvious because as soon as she takes one glance at me she squeals.

"Oh! Jake! That's amazing! When did it happen? Who did you imprint on!?" Sue says, the questions flying out of her mouth.

"It just happened and it was on Lainey." I say almost dreamily as I utter her name.

"So what do you know about her?" Paul asks eagerly.

"Aww Jake, your dad is going to be so thrilled. You know how much he's prayed for this day to come. And I'm sorry but I don't know how much help I can be." Sue says.

"What do you mean?" I ask frowning a little. We all look over at Lainey to see her glance at us so we all look away.

"Well I don't really know much about her honestly. All I know is that she moved to Forks around six weeks ago. She didn't say where from, just that she moves a lot. She didn't have any previous work history which was a little odd. But she's made up for that fast by being a quick learner. Very sweet although a little quiet and withdrawn." She explains.

I open my mouth to ask more questions when I see her approaching the table with our food and drinks. I quickly motion everyone to be quiet. We all try to look casual as she drops our orders off. We all mumble a 'Thank you' and she moves on to the next table.

"Well, please keep trying to get to know her and watch out for her." I ask Sue as we dig into our food.

"I will Jake. Congratulations again." She says as she heads over to check on the other costumers.

I try to eat as slow as possible. Hoping to delay leaving. I know as soon as we're all done everyone will want to go to Sam and Emily's to share the amazing news. While I'm excited to share this with everyone I don't know if I can leave Lainey. Just the thought of it leaves a deep ache in my chest, almost as if something is missing. The guys catch on quickly and Embry kicks me under the table to hurry me up. After we're all done eating Jared goes up to the counter to pay. I'm so busy looking at Lainey trying to memorize every detail about her that I hardly notice him missing.

"I know it's hard to leave her Jake, but we need to inform Sam." Paul says trying to reason with me. Out of everyone I didn't expect him to try and comfort me but he does have an imprint so he must understand what I'm feeling. When Jared comes back to the table I know it's time to leave. I get up and make my way to the door the whole time I'm walking, feeling like I'm leaving my heart behind. I don't look back as we make our way out of the restaurant, knowing if I catch her eye I won't be strong enough to leave.

XxXxXxXx

As I make my way into Sam and Emily's I hear girlish laughter. I open the door to find Kim, Rachel, and Emily standing around the island sharing a pint of ice-cream.

"Hey Jake!" They all call out.

"Hey. Where's Sam?" I ask after giving them all a kiss on the cheek.

"He's upstairs. Why?" Emily says.

"I need to talk to him. It's important." I say

"You ok?" Rachel asks putting the ice-cream down. Before I can answer Sam comes downstairs and Jared, Paul, and Embry make their way inside.

"What's going on?" Sam asks with a serious look on his face as he hugs Emily from behind.

"I imprinted!" I say happily.

Sam and the guys pat me on the back while the girls squeal and shout out questions.

"When? How'd it happen? Who is she? What's her name?"

I laugh and try to answer all the questions being thrown at me. I explain that her name is Lainey, it just happened less than an hour ago, and tell them the story of how I was helping her clean up when I looked into her eyes and my world shifted. The girls ooh and ahh over my story.

"When can we meet her? Ooh! Does she want to be a bridesmaid? She is going to be my sister in law after all!" Rachel says almost as if she's thinking out loud.

"Rach, I haven't said more than a few words to her. She doesn't even know my name." I say with a small laugh. She pouted but I could see how happy she was.

"So, when are you going to see her again?" Kim questions.

"I'll probably go tomorrow to the diner and see if I can talk to her. But Sam, we have a problem." I state.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"I talked to Sue about Lainey, she didn't know about her but she does know that Lainey lives in Forks." I say.

"Shit. Ok, I'll summon an emergency council meeting tomorrow. We'll make our case about why Forks should be included in our protection. Hopefully it won't be a big deal since we've been talking about doing this anyways, now we just have more of a reason too." Sam says.

"Thanks Sam, really."

"Of course, she's one of us now." Sam states with a grin.

"You want to stay for a while and tell us more about her?" Emily asks.

"No, but thanks. I got to go tell someone they were right." I say with a grin.

XxXxXxXx

I run up to our little red house bursting inside the door with a wide smile. I immediately search the open room for my father. I find him with a book in his hand looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Jake? Everything alright?"

"I imprinted!" The words bursting out of my mouth as if they can't escape fast enough. The expression on his face changes from one of confusion to pure joy.

"That's amazing! Tell me everything!" He says patting the couch cushion next to him.

I start to explain the story of my imprinting once again, not leaving out a single detail. I also make sure to tell him that the weird moods I've been having completely disappeared when I looked into Lainey's eyes. We both then agree it was my wolf telling me to find Lainey. My father listens with complete enchantment. Once I finish telling him he sits back with a smile on his face.

"So, when are you going to bring my future daughter in law around?" He asks with a wicked grin.

XxXxXxXx

 _ **Authors Note:**_

Hello! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the love you all have shown this story. I'm honored that you have given 'Heaven In Hiding' a chance. This chapter especially meant a lot to me and it's been so hard not to post it early. I'm very happy with how the story is progressing and I hope you are too. Please leave your love and support for this chapter and story. Also, feel free to send me a message at any time. Next chapter will be released Monday June 19th, 2017 at 2:30 pm. It will be in Lainey's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Four  
**_

" _Looking into his eyes was like looking into heaven."_

Lainey POV

Today was not my day. I woke up late after my alarm didn't go off, ran out of creamer for my daily cup of coffee, and then already running late too work, my car wouldn't start. After begging, pleading, and cursing my car finally started. I arrived to 'Sue's Diner' with only a minute to spare. I punched in at exactly 10 am making me just on time. Even though I wasn't technically late, I still felt guilty. I always got to work 15 minutes early so I could help the other waiters and so that no one would have to wait for me. I grabbed my apron and was tying it on went I went to relive Cindy, the waitress I was reliving of her shift.

After Cindy left I was busy with the weekend lunch shift. Almost every table and booth was full. I wrote down the drinks on my pad of some customers and went to go fill them. I was almost in the kitchen when I heard the bell toll, meaning there were more costumers. I caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of my eye. There were four tall men approaching a booth. I filled the drinks and put them on my tray. I was walking back to the costumers with their drinks when a man threw out his arms, crashing into the tray of drinks making them crash onto the black and white checkered floor.

I immediately knelt cleaning up the broken glass and spilt soda. I was frustrated with myself that I let this happen. I should have been watching where I was going. If this had happened when I was still with Liam, this would have earned me a black eye. I was so busy berating myself that I almost missed a man that was sitting in the booth I spilled the drinks in front of, kneeling to help me clean. Now I felt even more awful that a customer thought he had to help me with my stupid mistake. Our hands brushed reaching for the same glass when his head lifted and his eyes met mine.

Looking into his eyes was like looking into heaven. They were dark brown and filled with joy, adoration, and even love. I felt like I was lost in his eyes and the emotions in them. I knew I would have to look away eventually but the comfort I got while just looking at him made me not want too. Dragging my eyesight away from his was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I wanted to stay just like this, staring at him forever but I knew I had to get back to work. A blush filled my cheeks after realizing how long I had been staring at him. I started cleaning up again while taking sneak peeks at him from time to time. He had dark black hair, naturally tan skin, and he towered over me even while kneeling.

I put all the glasses broken and unbroken back on the tray and was getting ready to stand when he beat me to it. I looked up to find he was offering me a hand up. I looked into his eyes once again searching for the previous emotions he once held in his eyes. I don't know why it mattered so much what was reflected in his eyes but I felt like I needed to know. Scared that I would find anger, frustration, or even hate for needing to help me with my screw up I spent time really studying his mood. After finding none of those feelings in his eyes I hesitantly took his hand.

He helped me up and I dropped his hand immediately. I didn't fear his touch like I did with most people but instead I was drawn to it, almost craving it. That thought made me scared and I had the urge to run out of the restaurant. Instead I picked up the tray and started to head to the kitchen when I stopped. "Thank you." I said. I walked into the kitchen putting the tray on the counter in the kitchen and headed into the employee bathroom. I locked the door and started taking deep breaths. I felt like I was going to pass out.

Why was this man I've never seen before today affecting me so much? It would be one thing if I was afraid of him but instead I felt this strange attraction. I almost wish I was afraid of him. That would be easier to explain. After Liam, I had never looked at a man in a friendly way, let alone a romantic way. I didn't understand why I was so drawn to him and it scared me.

I had made a rule for myself long ago that I wouldn't let anyone get close enough to hurt me again. Especially a man. But now, one look into someone's eyes had me falling all over myself and questioning my most sacred rule. I don't even know his name and yet I know I want to find out. Badly. I shook my head, not wanting to get lost in fantasy land. This is real life. And in real life I couldn't take the risk of getting close to someone.

I exited the bathroom after splashing some water on my face, going into the kitchen filling the drinks. Once I was done putting them on the tray I exited the kitchen heading to bring the costumers replacement drinks for the ones I stupidly spilt. As I dropped off the drinks I felt eyes on me. I made sure not to look in his direction, busying myself with the crowded restaurant. I checked on every table besides the one of the man who helped me. Was it wrong? Yes. Was I being childish? Yes. But I needed to calm myself down more before I could face him again.

After I ran out of excuses to not service his booth I grabbed some menus, that's when I noticed my hands shaking. I scowled at them as if my annoyed gaze would scare my hands into submission. I started heading to his table, my head down. I didn't know if I was scared the connection would still be there or if it would be gone. Both thoughts seemed equally terrifying. The closer I got to his table the more my heart raced. It was so fast and loud that I swore everyone in the building would be able to hear it.

"H-hi I'm Lainey I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I say, hating the way my voice shakes. I set down the menus making sure not to come in physical contact with any of the four men. I take a quick glance at the man who helped me to find him casually reading the menu. Does he not feel the connection too? Did I imagine it? Those thoughts make me sad and my heart clenches painfully. Their telling me their drink orders and I realize I recognize one of the men. Embry, I think his name was. He was here a few days ago with two other men. I take Embry's order expecting to find the same flirty smile but instead I only see friendliness in his gaze. I finish taking all the orders, including my mystery helper who I've dubbed his official nickname until I learn his name, and head into the kitchen. I place their orders with the cook and fill their drink. After grabbing their orders, I walk out of the kitchen to find them talking to Sue.

My heart drops. They must be complaining about how I dropped those drinks right in front of their table. I don't blame them for telling Sue, I just wished I had gotten to do it first. I was planning on talking to her when my shift is over so I would have time to plan what to say. As I approach the booth they stop talking and look anywhere and everywhere except for my direction. I drop of their order and as soon as I'm almost out of ear shot I hear talking. I feel awful, Sue must be so disappointed in me. She gave me an amazing opportunity working here and I blew it.

I'm so consumed with beating myself up in my head in-between being busy with costumers that I don't realize how much time has passed. I quickly turn my head looking at the booth where my mystery helper was to see him gone. I scan the room hoping to find him just to see him walking out the door. I know it's foolish, but I was hoping to get one last look into his brown eyes before he left. I scream in my head for him to turn around but he keeps on walking, never looking back and I can't help but feel disappointed.

XxXxXxXxXx

I try to stay busy with what could very possibly be my last shift at 'Sue's Diner'. The thought of that makes my eyes tear up but I blink them away. It's no one's fault but my own I remind myself. I clock out when my shift is over, hang my apron up and make my way to Sue's office. I knock on the open door to see her filing away some documents. She peers up from her desk and invites me in with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, hello Lainey! Excuse the mess, I'm just doing some filing. What's up?"

I'm confused by her friendliness. Why isn't she mad at me? Why am I not being fired on the spot?

"Miss – Cl" I stop at the look she gives me.  
"Sue, I just wanted to apologize for my actions today. While it was an accident I take full responsibility for what happened and I will accept any and all punishments with no complaint." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

Sue sits back in her chair and looks at me with a completely bewildered expression on her face.

"Lainey, I really don't know what it is your talking about." Sue says her expression holding.

Now I'm even more confused. I was so sure that my mystery helper and his friends were telling her what happened. I mean, why wouldn't they.

"I dropped three glasses and two of them broke." I say offering her an explanation of my previous words.

"Oh! Are you ok? You didn't get hurt, did you? I've been telling Leah that we need to invest in some new glasses. You haven't met Leah yet. She's my daughter and co-owner of the diner, but I just mentioned a few days ago even that we need some new glasses. I'll make it a priority now." Sue says.

"What? No, I-I'm not hurt. Sue, I'm so sorry this happened." I say flustered that she's concerned about my wellbeing. That hasn't happened in a long time.

"Oh, good! You had me worried there for a second." She says with a sigh of what seems to be of relief.

"I'd like to pay for the broken glasses. It's the least I can do." I say.

"No, I won't even hear of that. I'm sure it was an accident. I don't really see you as the breaking glasses type." She says with a humored grin. "As long as you're ok that's what matters." Sue says with a kind smile.

To my absolute horror I feel tears building in my eyes. Kindness and forgiveness is something I haven't been shown by many people. The fact that I screwed up and there was no screaming, belittling, or violence was so unusual to me, it was a little overwhelming.

Sue must have recognized that I was a bit overcome with emotion because she got up from her office chair and put a hand on my shoulder. "Please don't worry about coming to me with anything or me being upset with you. We're all like family around here. Ok?" Sue said continuing to hold her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

I nodded my understanding and we parted ways, me with a silent goodbye because my throat was still thick with unshed tears. I start making my way to my car a giant smile on my face and tears in my eyes.

Out of all the things I thought I would leave Sue's office with, a smile was never one of them.

XxXxXxXxXx

I'm sitting outside on my backdoor porch steps with a hot mug of tea resting in my hands while my eyes are looking at my garden. I try to do this at the end of every day, thinking back over what happened that day. Going over the good, the bad, and the ugly.

The good: I didn't get fired from 'Sue's Diner'. That is definitely in the good category. The memory of her kind words still brings a smile to my face.

The bad: My car not starting right away, almost making me late to work. I'll have to get it looked at, if that happens again.

The ugly: Dropping the tray of glasses. I still wince at the memory of my mistake.

As I'm recalling my day I realize I haven't put my mystery helper in a category. He doesn't fit in the ugly section. The opposite if anything. A blush stains my cheeks remembering his tall physique and muscles that were straining even through his shirt. But does he fit in the good or bad category? I think long and hard about this for a few minutes while sipping my tea and watching the darkening sky.

While I know what section I want to put him in, I can't risk letting anyone into my life right now. It's not worth the risk of losing everything I've worked so hard to get. So, I file my mystery helper into the bad category even though it leaves an ache in my heart. I won't think about him anymore I promise myself.

But when I fall asleep that night to the sound of rain and thunder, I dream of brown eyes and tan skin.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _ **Authors Note:**_

Hello! Hoped you enjoyed Chapter Four. I decided to write the imprinting scene from both perspectives in this story to see how they differ. Not everything will be written in both perspectives, this will be rare because it would take up too much time and the story needs to keep moving forward. Please leave a comment or send me a message about this chapter or story. They make me smile and keep me motivated. Next chapter will be on Friday 23rd 2017. Thanks! ~TiaMarieWriter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Five  
**_

" _Being by her was like finally being whole."_

Jacob POV

Sleeping in the rain was not fun I quickly found out. I had slept outside Lainey's house after getting her address from Sue. It wouldn't have been that bad if I was able to phase into wolf form. But I wasn't allowed too because we didn't have permission from the council yet. We had a meeting scheduled for today to rectify that but it didn't help me last night.

Because our body temperatures ran at a toasty 108 I wasn't cold at all throughout the night even though it rained on and off all night. Though the rain beating down on me was uncomfortable it didn't stop me from staying all night and early into the morning. It wasn't until I heard Lainey wake up and get moving that I finally ran home to get ready for the council meeting. When I was dressed and ready I got my dad into the car and we headed to Sue Clearwater's home for the meeting.

"So how was last night?" My dad asks.

"Ehh. Sucked being outside not being able to sleep in wolf form. It will be better once we get council approval to phase and patrol in Forks." I said.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get it sorted out today." My dad said confidently.

We pulled up to Sue's house and made our way inside. The council was made up of Sue, Old Quil, Sam, and my dad. I had only been to a few meetings. It was only because my dad dragged me along to help teach me for when I would take over someday. Everyone was already there and we started the meeting after some friendly greetings.

"The purpose of the meeting today is to make a decision about whether to extend area of protection to Forks." Sam said.

"We've been dragging this out, it's time we finally made a decision. So, final thoughts will be heard today and then we will vote. Who'd like to start?" My dad said.

"I don't understand the need to extend protection to the pale faces. They are not our people. And, if we broaden our area of protection what will stop us from expanding it more later?" Old Quil argued.

"Quil makes a good point. Where do we draw the line of area of protection?" Sue asked.

I was getting impatient at this point. I thought for sure everyone would be on the same page by now. We've been talking about this for weeks. Plus, the longer it took for them to come to a decision, the longer it was I was away from Lainey. Anything could be happening to her and I wouldn't be able to help her. My frustration was growing when my dad spoke.

"This isn't about where we stop the area of protection. This is about extending protection to Forks. We can talk about where we draw the line later. And, the cold ones don't discriminate who they kill which means the pale faces are at risk." My dad responds.

"What about the Cullen's and the treaty we made with them? Old Quil asked.

"We don't know if they will ever even return. And if they do we can make a new treaty with them." My father calmly explained.

"Do we even have a reason to expand protection? I mean, what's the rush to make a decision?" Sue asked

"The vampires we have killed in the last few months have all migrated from Forks area. Plus, Jacob imprinted on someone living in Forks. We won't be able to protect her because of the treaty we have now." Sam reasoned.

"It's time to come to a decision, we've debated long enough. How do you all vote on expanding protection to Forks?" My dad asked.

"I vote yes for expanding protection." Sam said.

"I vote yes." My dad said.

"I vote yes." Sue said.

"I vote yes." Old Quil said.

"Alright. Looks like we came to a decision. Protection is extended to Forks effective immediately."

XxXxXxXxXx

" _Woohoo_!" Seth thought in his mind.

" _Look at these woods! Their huge_!" Brady thought.

" _We have even more room now_!" Collin thought back.

My brothers were so excited to have even more room to run around. After I dropped my dad back off at home I phased and took some of the younger pack members to explore the new land we are protecting.

" _So where does Lainey live_?" Seth asked after we'd all been running around after a while.

Flashes of her white two-story house go through my mind before I can stop it.

" _Wait, I think I know where that is_!" Collin says.

Before I can blink they are following Collin as he runs towards Lainey's home.

" _Shit. No! Knock it off_!" I think while chasing them. It's not that I don't want them to know where Lainey lives. It's that I don't want them to be spotted by her and scare her. I need to be careful so she doesn't find out about us before I can tell her how I want too.

We reach Lainey's house, I almost bump into Seth after he stops abruptly. I scan the area taking in the back of the house from my spot in the woods. It was late and storming the first time I came here so I didn't have a chance to really look around last night. Now, in the daylight I could make out what I didn't before. The white house was small but had a homey feeling to it even from the outside. There was a back porch with flower pots and a swing on it. I could imagine Lainey and I sitting on it talking. Off the back porch there was a garden which is where I found Lainey.

She was kneeling on the ground pulling weeds, a stack of them next to her showing she had been at this for a while. She was wearing jeans that looked like they had seen better days and a dark green shirt that kept slipping to expose a tan shoulder. She reached up to put the back of a gloved hand wiping her forehead. There was nothing more I wanted to do then go over there and hold her. But, I knew I had to wait to officially introduce myself before I just walk up to her house from the woods in only jean shorts. Being by her was like finally being whole. Like I wasn't breathing fully before and now I was taking full breaths just by being close to her.

" _That her? She's pretty_." Brady thought to me.

I growl a little, the possessiveness running through me at his comment. I know all the imprinters were like this too, I just didn't expect it from myself, especially so soon.

" _Yes, that's her_." I reply.

" _Cool garden. Have you talked to her yet?_ " Seth asks.

" _No_."

" _Why not_?" Collin asks

" _I haven't really gotten the chance yet and I can't just show up at her house_." I reply.

" _Ooh! Do you want my help? I can come up with ideas for you to meet her_." Seth thought excitedly.

" _I want to help too_!" Collin said.

" _What do you know about girls_?" Seth thought to Collin.

" _I bet I can come up with a better idea than you_!" Collin replied

" _Challenge accepted_!" Seth said.

" _How about you save her somehow? Girls like that_." Collin said.

" _What? How would he save her_?" Seth asked, just as confused as I was.

" _He could rescue her from a burning building or some shit_." Collin said.

" _I have some old fireworks we can set on fire_." Brady said, apparently trying to be helpful.

" _That might actually work_ …" Seth thought.

" _No. No arson_." I thought at them sternly. I appreciate their enthusiasm but it was getting way to over the top quickly. I felt like I was babysitting a bunch of kids. Oh wait. That is what I'm doing.

" _Fine._ " Collin thought back to me grumpily.

" _What if you just walk up to her and kiss her_." Brady said.

" _What_?" Seth asked.

" _I saw it in this movie once. Girl sure seemed to like it_." Brady said.

" _I don't feel like getting a restraining order so no_." I thought back getting frustrated that both their ideas included some sort of crime.

" _I have the winning idea_!" Seth thought practically jumping around with excitement.

" _What is it_?" Collin asked.

" _I got a copy of the waiter's schedules for 'Sue's Dinner'. Guess who's working tonight_?" He thought with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

" _That… might actually work_." I thought getting ready to scold him for stealing the schedule but trailing off as I got excited about finally talking to Lainey.

" _Woo! In your face Collin and Brady! I win_!" Seth thought as he pranced around proud of himself. They both quickly pounced on him and they playfully fought as I looked at Lainey as she made her way into her home. As I took in her retreating figure I mentally prepared myself for tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It took me forever to get ready to head to 'Sue's Diner'. I took a shower after being in wolf form for most of the day. Then I couldn't decide what to wear. The memory made me want to smack myself but I got seriously stressed out about it. I had never cared about my appearance before but what do you wear when you're going to talk to your soulmate for the first time? After way too much deliberation I finally decided on something I would usually wear. I'm sitting on my couch counting down the minutes until Lainey is on shift when my dad came in.

"Hey Jake. Where are you headed tonight?"

"I'm going to 'Sue's Diner' to see Lainey." I said and even I could hear the nerves in my voice.

"Jake, are you alright?"

I put my head in my hands and the words rushed out. "I've never talked to Lainey before and I'm freaking out. What if I mess it up? What if she hates me?" I said, wincing even at the idea of her hating me. He was quiet for a few moments. Probably trying to decipher my jumbled and hurried words.

"Jake, you imprinted on her for a reason. You wouldn't have imprinted on her if you couldn't be yourself. And, I'm sure she won't hate you. Even if she did your so stubborn you'll wear her down." He said with a laugh.

My dad's words calmed me down immensely. He was right. My imprinting on her was no accident and I shouldn't be so worried about all this but excited. This was the beginning of a new life. One filled with an amazing woman that I was thrilled to learn more about.

"Thanks Dad, really." I said.

"Of course. Now go get her." He said with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked into the diner, the bell tolling as I entered and sat down in a booth. I looked around the restaurant not seeing her but even just breathing in her calming scent made me smile. I didn't have to wait long for Lainey to appear. She came out of the kitchen with a tray of food heading to a table to drop it off. As she passed me I saw her glance my way and do a double take when she saw me. I was happy when I saw the recognition in her gaze when our eyes met. She only held my sight for a moment before turning her head forward but even that moment meant the world to me. She grabbed a menu after dropping of the food for some costumer and headed to the booth where I was located.

"Hi, I'm Lainey. I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The whole time she says this she still hasn't met my sight.

"Hi Lainey. I'm Jake." I say and she finally meets my gaze at my introduction. I notice that just like when we first met she searches my eyes as if looking for something. I let her do this and make sure to keep my gaze friendly.

"Hello." She responds after observing something in my eyes that lets her speak.

"I don't know if you remember me but I was here yesterday." I say.

"Was there something wrong with your service?" She asks shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"No! Not at all. I wanted to apologize for my friend Paul who bumped into you and caused the accident." I said feeling awful that she thought I was complaining about her.

"It was my fault." She said quickly.

"No, it wasn't! Really." I said. I was so confused on why she was taking the blame for Paul's mistake. It was almost automatic when she said it, like she was used to taking the blame.

She looked at me again with a puzzled look on her face when I corrected her. Almost as if she expected me to agree with her when she took the blame. When I wouldn't let her, she seemed like she didn't know what to do.

"I'll give you a few minutes to think about what you want to order." Lainey said and walked away checking on other costumers.

I felt like I had messed something up by in our short conversation. All I wanted to do was chat with her and start to get her more comfortable with me but instead I feel she's pushing me away. My suspicions are confirmed when she returns to take my order and she won't meet my eyes. For the rest of the time during my meal she only returns when necessary and anytime I try to make conversation she dodges my attempts. I feel terrible. It would almost be better if she was mad or upset with me because then I could work on repairing it. But, this strained politeness and her uneasiness towards me I don't know how to fix.

After I'm finished eating I go to the counter and wait for Lainey to check me out.

"Thank you for visiting 'Sue's Diner'. Come back again." She says and I would almost believe her words if I couldn't feel the nerves radiating off her and the fact that she set the excess money on the counter instead of in my hand. Like she couldn't deal with touching me. I walk out to my car and slam my head against the steering wheel. I need to think of a plan and fast. I don't know how long I can last with how things are going.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I stayed until closing time waiting in my car. I know what I'm about to do could seem creepy to some but I had the strongest urge to see her again. Scared that she was already slipping through my fingers before even getting to know her. I got out of my car when I saw her leave the restaurant, heading to her car. I walked over to her, my long legs carrying me to her quickly.

"Hi." I said.

She whirled around at the sound of my voice pointing her keys at me as if they were a weapon. While I was happy she was ready to defend herself, it made me frown that she was worried about something bad happening to her. She shouldn't have to fear anything dangerous. That was my job to worry about.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Can I walk you to your car?" I said.

"W-why?" She said her voice still shaky from my surprise appearance as she lowered her keys.

"I just want to make sure you get there safely." I said.

I could see that she was struggling to make sense of what was happening. She started to shake her head no when I interrupted her.

"Please…" I could hear the desperation in my voice but I just wanted to spend one more minute with her. I knew if she said no I would respect her wishes but I prayed that she would give me this opportunity.

"Ok…" She said sounding unsure.

I walked with her to the back of the building and to where her car was parked. She didn't say anything the short walk there and neither did I. I didn't want to say anything to scare her away. It wasn't until we reached her car that I turned to her.

"Thank you for letting me walk you to your car."

She looked confused at my thanks but just nodded. She started to get into her car when I stopped her.

"Wait. Before you go, I wanted to give you this." I said handing her a slip of paper. "It's my phone number. I want you to call me anytime. Day or night, no matter what time it is you call me if you need anything. Anything at all. Ok? I need you to promise. Please." I said.

She looked into my eyes longer than a second since our conversation and seemed to take my words seriously.

"Ok. I promise." Lainey said as she slipped the piece of paper into her pocket.

I waved goodbye to her when she got into her car and headed to mine when she pulled out of the parking lot. I couldn't stop the smile creeping onto my face even if I wanted too. Even though I hadn't made as much progress with her as I wanted I still felt we were a step closer to something. A baby step sure, but it still counted. If small steps were what she needed then that's what I would do. And even if she tried to push me away she would soon learn the truth. I'm not going anywhere.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading Chapter Five! I'm really excited about this chapter, I feel we made a lot of progress with moving the story forward. I apologize for posting this a day late. It took longer to edit than expected and I ran out of time last night. Moving forward I will take this as a lesson and make more time for this so it doesn't happen again but I do apologize for the delay. Exciting news we hit more than 1000 views on this story! Means so much to me that people are reading 'Heaven In Hiding'. I love this story and I hope you do too. Please comment or send me a message. I love communicating with you all. Next chapter will be released Monday 26th 2017 and it will be in Lainey's POV. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Six  
**_

" _You just have to meet the right person."_

 **Trigger Warning:** Mentions of Domestic Abuse 

Lainey POV

I was driving home from a night shift at the diner and my mind was racing. It had started off as a normal shift at the diner when _he_ came in. Jacob. My mystery helper. I've had the strangest urge to see him again ever since he first visited the diner but it caught me off guard to see him sitting there. I had a hard time meeting his eyes for longer than a minute. Every time I looked at him I got butterflies in my stomach and my heart would skip a beat. I felt like a child with her first crush. I hadn't felt this way in years.

I was hoping that if I ever saw him again my silly feelings would dissipate but instead they only seemed to grow stronger. My feelings for Jacob got even more confusing when he wouldn't let me take the blame for my mistake of dropping the dishes. It was so bizarre. First Sue doesn't blame me and now Jacob doesn't either? He even apologized for his friend as if it was his fault! I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone. After our short conversation, I tried to avoid him. I needed time to process what had happened and I felt like I didn't think clearly when I was by him.

I'm almost home when I spot something on the side of the road. It's a brown box with a blanket draped over it. I don't know why but I pull off to the side of the road the box just a few feet in front of my car.

"Ok. Just a quick look and then back in my car." I say to myself hoping to inspire bravery. I get out of my car, looking around. I'm on the edge of Forks and La Push, the forest on both sides of the road. I slowly approach the box when I hear whimpering. I turn around looking everywhere when I realize it's coming from the box. I walk a little faster and pick up the thin blanket over the box and peek in.

"Oh." I don't know what I was expecting to find but it wasn't this. Inside the box is a black lab puppy. The puppy has dark fur with white patches on its hind paws and chest. It's quite small, maybe 9 or 10 weeks old. I'm busy examining it when it looks up at me and whimpers again.

"Uh-Oh." I mutter as I can feel my heart strings pull me closer to the dog. I pick it up so I can look for a collar with a name and address on it or a note but find nothing. The dog cuddles itself closer to me and sighs contently. I feel stuck. I've never had a dog before and I don't necessarily want one but I can't leave it here on the side of the road. Just then light rain hits my face and I look down at the dog to see it looking at me.

"Ok. You can stay one night and I'll find someplace for you to go in the morning." I say. I look at the puppy and I swear it smiles as I make my way to my car.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I reach my house and take the dog, which is a girl I discovered, inside after a quick potty break. I'm relieved to see that she seems to be mostly potty trained so I won't have to worry about accidents tonight at least. As I locked the door she ran into the living room to explore. Just one night I reminded myself when she stopped running around in circles to look up at me lovingly. I headed upstairs to get changed leaving the dog downstairs. I was putting my dirty clothes in the hamper when I remembered Jacobs number in my pocket.

When he had stopped me in the parking lot I was initially scared. I was worried I had misjudged him and he was going to hurt me. However, when he had asked to walk me to my car I was just confused. I was going to tell him no but his sad but hopeful look in his eyes had me saying yes before I knew what I was doing.

Then, when he handed me the paper with his number I again was going to say no but got lost in his gaze. I told myself I would throw it away when I got home. I looked at the garbage and then at the note. I couldn't bring myself to toss it away. I set it on my nightstand to deal with later. "I'll throw it out." I promised myself. Just not now.

XxXxXxXxXx

" _Your worthless. How could you think anyone could love you? No one loves you. No one even notices you. You're like the dirt on someone's shoes. Your nothing." Liam spat at me._

 _I'm on the floor and he's standing over me. We're in our apartment. I had gotten home late and he was waiting for me with a look of pure hatred when I walked in the door. I look around for a place to escape._

" _What are you looking at?! There's no one!" He screams at me._

 _I hear whimpering. At first, I think it's me but I know better to make a sound when Liam is like this. The whimpering continues to grow louder. I look around for the noise when Liam grabs my hair in his fist. Using it to make me look at him._

" _You look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Liam screams at me. He raises his fist in the air and I try to cover my face._

I burst out of bed, my hand on my chest trying to tame my beating heart. After a few minutes of calming myself down I rest my head in my hands. Dreaming of memories of Liam is never easy. I hoped when I left him the memories of abuse would magically disappear but that wasn't the case. Sometimes I swear he was haunting my dreams. The last place he could control me.

A clap of thunder rang through the house and I heard the whimpering, this time while awake. I opened my bedroom door to find the puppy sitting outside of it with a pathetic look on its face.

"No. No, sleeping in bed with me." I said. Just as I got done speaking thunder and lightning crashed outside the house. The puppy looked up at me with her big dark brown eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. Just this once!" I said picking her up and carrying her into bed with me. As I laid down with her in bed she gave me a slobbery kiss and settled down by my feet. "Just this once." I muttered again before falling asleep hearing her quiet snores and the rain against my window.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We exited my house getting in my car. The dog in the passenger seat next to me as I pulled out of the driveway. We were headed to the vet, after I had called this morning and gotten an appointment.

"It's not that I don't like you. I do! It's that I'm just learning how to take care of myself and I don't want to drag anyone down with me." I said to the dog as we drove to our destination. She was looking out the window but when I started addressing her she looked up at me.

"I'm finally on my own, doing what I want to do. And it's great. It is! But, I've never been on my own before and I'm figuring it out as I go along. It's just easier being alone. No risk of disappointing anyone or getting hurt again. Ya know?" I couldn't believe I was spilling all my inner most secrets to a dog but it felt good to get some things off my chest without judgement.

"I hope you can understand why I can't keep you. But I'll make sure you go to a great family. One a lot better than just me." I said as we pulled into the vet's office. I looked at her big dark brown eyes. "I'll make sure of it."

I got out of the car and grabbed the dog holding her close to me as I walked in. It was a large room with dark hardwood and light walls. I walked up to the receptionist desk and checked in. There was a woman sitting at the desk and another woman with her back turned towards me doing some filing.

"Hello, I'm Lainey Wilson. I called this morning." I said to the woman at the desk.

As I said my name the second woman that had her back turned towards me whipped around and stared at me.

"Lainey? Your name is Lainey?" The woman said astounded.

"Uh. Yes." I said. I looked at the receptionist and she looked just as confused as me.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Kim. It's sooo nice to meet you." Kim said. She had run around to the other side of the desk I was standing on and was exuberantly shaking my hand. After a minute of shaking my hand and her staring at me like I had given her the most amazing gift she finally stopped and looked towards the dog in my arms.

"Oh. Hello little one. Aren't you cute!" She cooed to the dog. "I'll take Lainey and get her started Tiffany." She said to the receptionist who was still looking between the two of us looking as puzzled as I felt.

Kim led me to a scale where I put the dog down.

"So where did you find this little one?" She said taking the dogs weight.

"I found her on the side of the road last night." I said.

"Oh, poor thing. At least she has you now." She said taking the dog of the scale and leading us to a room.

"She's not mine. I mean, I can't keep her." I said.

We entered the room and she shut the door and then put the dog on a table to examine.

"Why not?" Kim asked taking the dogs vitals.

"I don't know anything about dogs. I've never had a pet before. Plus, I'm sure she'd be happier with a nice family or something." I said.

"Well, it's your decision. But, the dog would go to the animal shelter in Port Angeles."

I frowned at the thought. I never really considered how the dog would end up with a better family than me. I foolishly thought someone at the vet's office would take her and find a home for her. Not her sitting in a cage somewhere hoping to be picked. I had never had a pet before. My mom was allergic to dogs and Liam said taking care of me was more than enough work. I used to want a pet of my own. Looking at the dog's dark brown eyes I suddenly couldn't remember the excuses I gave myself of why I couldn't keep her.

"So, to start a file for her I need something to call her." Kim said interrupting my thoughts.

"Jaye." I said before I could even comprehend what I was saying.

"Cute name! The vet will be with you in a minute." Kim said walking out of the room.

If I named the dog after the first initial of a man I couldn't get out of my head. Well, I'll never tell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the visit with the vet I was more confused than ever. Jaye was sitting next to me in the passenger side of the car as I sat there deep in thought. I was keeping her, I knew that much but I had no idea where to start with the items I would need to get. At least Jaye was healthy. The vet had given her a full checkup and had released her into my care with a clean bill of health.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even see Kim approach my car.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Kim said standing next to my car window.

I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What? Go where?" I said beyond confused.

"Shopping for Jaye! I thought you could use some help and I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh. You don't have to do that…" I said trailing off. I felt bad that she would take time from her day just to help me.

"Don't be silly. I could use some company. Just follow me. I'm in the blue truck." She said as she walked over to her car before I could respond. I felt like the more time I spent with her the less I understood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We walked into the pet store that was located on the edge of town. I grabbed a cart and put Jaye into it. She sniffed around before sitting down with her tongue hanging out.

"Ok. I made a list of what you'll need." Kim said handing me the list.

"Wow. Thank you so much." I said.

"No problem." She said smiling brightly.

We started with dog food and treats. She helped me pick out the best brands and told me how often to feed Jaye and when to use the treats. To put the food in I got a yellow bowl with stripes on it. Next was collar and leashes. I picked out a yellow and black collar with paw prints on it. Kim helped me find a black leash that would continue to work as Jaye grew. Then we were onto toys. Kim said it would be good for her to have something to do while I was out of the house. Also, I had noticed before I left to the vet this morning Jaye had been eyeing my shoes up hungrily. So, I wanted to find her something to chew on.

We were comparing toys to get when Kim turned to me.

"I feel I've been talking about myself this whole time. Tell me about yourself." Kim said.

While it was true I had learned a lot about Kim I hadn't minded. She was a year older than me, she had just gotten a job at the vet office in Forks after going to school to be a vet technician, and she lived with her boyfriend Jared, whom she met in high school. I liked learning about her life and was dreading telling her anything about mine because honestly, I hadn't really lived. Liam controlled so much of my life for so long that there wasn't much to tell.

"Oh well there's not much to tell. I moved to Forks almost 8 weeks ago and I work at 'Sue's Diner'." I said hoping she wouldn't push for more.

"Where did you live before Forks?" Kim said picking up another toy.

"I moved around quite a bit." I said vaguely, feeling my palms start to sweat. I didn't want to be rude but I couldn't risk revealing where I lived before without more questions.

"Are you dating anyone?" She asked.

The question almost made me fall over. While I knew it sounded like such an innocent question it sent a shiver down my spine.

"No. Not dating anyone." I said firmly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll meet someone. You just have to meet the right person. Ya know?" Kim said.

"I'm not interested in meeting anyone." I said picking up a toy and tossing it into the cart.

"Well, maybe one day." She said.

We went back to talking about Jaye and the few other items she needed. We were picking out a dog bed when Kim seemed to spot someone over my shoulder.

"Hey Jake!" She said waving him over.

I turned behind me to find Jacob quickly approaching us.

"Hey. Hey Lainey." He said greeting me.

"Hello." I said quietly fidgeting with a price tag on a dog bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Jacob asks still looking at me.

I pretend I'm busy with looking at different beds to answer.

"We're shopping for Lainey's new puppy, Jaye. Actually Lainey, I have to get back to work. I'm sure Jake can help you though!" Kim said looking between Jacob and I. Kim gives me a hug goodbye and slips me her number before leaving with one last wave at us.

"So, where do you want to start?" Jacob asks looking around the store.

"You don't have to do this." I say quickly hoping to give him an out. I don't want him to feel stuck with me. It suddenly occurs to me that I don't think it's an accident, him being here. Am I being set up? Is that why Kim asked me if I'm single?

"I'd love to help." Jacob says sincerely.

Somehow his sincerity and kindness makes me more nervous to be around him. All I've felt since I've met him is the urge to be around him but now I can't stand to look at him. Is he trying to date me? While there's a tiny part of me that's happy with the idea the rest of me seems to rebel. I can feel my heart start pounding and all I want is to escape.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes. I-I have to go." I say racing to the checkout.

I purchase the pile of items in my cart and head to the exit, just needing fresh air.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Jacob asks from his position leaning against the wall by the exit.

I nod my approval and keep walking, not stopping to see if he's following. His long legs make it easy for him to keep up with my hurried pace. We reach my car and he insists on putting the bags in the trunk while I put Jaye into the passenger seat. We stand there for a moment in silence. I can see he wants to say something but instead he turns to me with a sad look on his face.

"Goodbye Lainey."

"Goodbye Jacob."

He seems to brighten a bit when I say his name but after a moment it disappears just as he does when he starts walking away. I get in my car and cry the whole way home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm sitting on my porch swing watching Jaye run around the back yard. I've finally calmed down though the tears fall down my face at random as if reminding me I'm not okay. I go through the day separating the good, the bad and the ugly.

The good: Keeping Jaye. I've had her less than 24 hours and yet I've completely fallen for the dog that is currently chasing a bug. Jumping and snapping at it while running over for me to give her pat on the head from time to time. Also good was spending time with Kim. I haven't had girl time in years and it's been sorely missed.

The bad: Kim possibly trying to set me up with Jacob. While I only have known her for less than a day I still didn't expect it from her. I know it wasn't meant as mean or malicious. I'm sure she just wants everyone to be as happy as her and Jared. But, she doesn't understand people just aren't meant for that.

The ugly: Jacob. While I can't get him out of my head since I've met him. I can't have a relationship with him. Especially anything romantic. The idea makes my heart pound once again. I quickly remind myself that he may not feel anything for me. While that thought should make me relieved it sends a painful jolt through my heart. This just reassures me that I'm doing the right thing. He confuses me too much and makes things too difficult in the simple life I've dreamed of for too long. I need to avoid Jacob at all costs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Authors Note:**

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Six of 'Heaven In Hiding'. This is going up later than expected because there was actually a rewrite of half the chapter and this is the longest chapter so far. I liked what I originally wrote but it didn't fit the theme of this chapter. Fun fact, my dog is the same as Jaye, just a different name and a bit older. I didn't mean to do this but as I was writing the description of the dog it occurred to me I had exactly described my dog, just younger. Ha-ha.

I also know some of you may be sad about the developments between Lainey and Jacob, but let me reassure you. This is still a romance story. It will just take some time for Lainey to trust in both Jacob and herself. Please comment or send me a message about this chapter or story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Seven  
**_

" _I felt like I was being ripped in half."_

Jacob POV

Five Days. That's how long it had been since Lainey had done everything possible to cut me out of her life. The small hold I had over it broken, seemingly beyond repair.

I was beyond confused of the series of events that had occurred less than a week ago. When Kim had called me from her car saying she and Lainey were headed to the pet store I was ecstatic. This would allow Lainey to spend time with me and get to know one another. I practically flew over there feeling like this was finally my chance.

As soon as Lainey spotted me I knew something was wrong. She seemed like she didn't want to see me, even more than usual. Then, when Kim left her heart started beating so fast I was worried something was medically wrong. When I realized it was caused by me I felt like I was being ripped in half. I'm supposed to calm her nerves not be the cause of them. She almost ran out of the store after paying for her items. When I asked if I could walk her to her car she didn't even stop walking as she nodded her approval, as if she couldn't wait to get away from me.

When we said our goodbyes, I knew it wasn't just for that day. The only silver lining was hearing her say my name. Something I had been dreaming of hearing her say since I've met her. Now it's been five days and I'm falling apart.

On the first day, everyone thought I was overreacting when I was so upset. "She'll come around." "It's only been a day." "You should go see her." Were the responses I got from my brothers. On day two they convinced me to see her on her shift at 'Sue's Diner'. I sat in a booth after being dressed and styled by the imprints. Lainey was polite and professional while she serviced my booth. It broke my heart. She treated me like a stranger, if it wasn't for her pounding heartbeat and the slight glint of fear in her eyes I would almost think she didn't care. After paying for my meal I almost phased in the parking lot.

On day three I patrolled all day and night to avoid thinking of her. It didn't work, she would forever be on my mind, but at least I was busy. On day four I was banned from patrolling for a few days by Sam. I wish I could say that's what caused my breakdown but it wasn't. The same day I went back to the diner. When I walked into the diner she walked out into the kitchen to never return. She had taken her break to get out of talking to me. Its day five now and I've been in wolf form for almost 24 hours straight. Not even bothering to try and phase back. If this was the only way I could be close to her so be it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was outside Lainey's in wolf form. The cover of the forest disguising my movements when I felt someone phase in.

" _Hey Jake_." Leah thought to me.

I was used to this happening, someone checking on me every few hours ever since I refused to phase back. It usually was accompanied by encouraging words, worried glances, or stories meant to distract me. Nothing worked and no one stayed long, sensing I wanted to be alone.

" _Hey now. I actually have news. Can those hooligans say the same_?" Leah thought back after hearing my thoughts.

" _What is it_?" I said intrigued by her words.

" _I saw Lainey_." Leah said.

" _What! When_?" I questioned her after stopping mid step.

" _Yesterday. I went in to have a meeting with my mom when I met her_." Leah said.

Flashes of her filled my head. Her blue eyes and nervous smile filtering through my eyes.

" _She looks tired_." I thought back just barely holding in a whimper.

" _Yeah. She does. Must be the imprint bond, being away from you is affecting her too. She just doesn't realize what it is yet_."

" _I hate that I can't help her_." I said.

" _She'll be okay. I'm more worried about you right now_." Leah thought to me.

" _What_?"

" _You haven't phased back in a day which means you haven't eaten or slept. Your scaring people Jake_."

" _I can't leave her place. I can't_." I said desperate like.

" _Why not? We can post someone out here_ _if that will make you feel better. But you have to leave sometime_." Leah said trying to reason with me.

" _I'm not worried about her safety. I-I can't leave. What if she never talks to me again? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? Ever_?" I said all my concerns hitting me at once.

" _Jake. You can't go to the 'what ifs'. You will be with her someday. You just have to be patient. Give her some time_." Leah said sternly.

I thought about her words. I could give her time. Hell, I would wait eternity if that's what she needed.

" _Thanks Leah. Really_." I said.

" _Your welcome. Now go home_."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to hands caressing my hair. I laid there enjoying the touch.

"No more sleeping Jake. You have to get up." Rachel said.

I sighed and tucked my head further into the pillow. I had only gotten home a few hours ago and was extremely tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"No, no Jake. You have to get up." She said removing her hands from my hair and tugging on my arm.

I stubbornly stayed where I was not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Jake, I have your favorite! Rocky Road Ice-cream!" She said in an excited tone.

I still didn't move, though my stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Jake. Please get up. Just for a little while. Dad is really worried, we all are…" She said trailing off with a sigh.

After a minute of consideration, I got up out of bed. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. While I felt better after letting some of my concerns slip to Leah I was still upset but I knew I couldn't stay in bed forever. Rachel smiled at me and gave reached up to give me a pat on the shoulder.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll wait for you in the living room. No sneaking back to bed mister! I'll have Paul drag you out if you do." Rachel said with a smile, though I could see the fear for me reflected in her eyes.

I nodded and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After a full day of being in wolf form I could definitely use a shower I discovered after taking a curious sniff. When I was done I stood in front of the mirror, wiping away the steam from my shower. I looked tired. There were dark bags under my eyes and my face had a sickly paleness I had never seen. 'No wonder everyone was so worried' I thought to myself running a hand over my face as if to erase the symptoms of ill health.

I headed into the living room to find Kim, Emily, Leah, and Rachel sitting around with ice-cream in hand.

Leah spots me first and hands me a tub of my favorite ice-cream. I sit on the couch in between Rachel and Kim.

"Welcome to the heartbreak club! We meet monthly or when Jared pisses me off. Which is weekly." Kim says with a wave of her spoon.

I dig into my ice-cream eagerly while the girls laugh at Kim's comment.

"True. This is the first meeting we've had in a while that isn't based around what Jared did this time." Emily says with a smile.

"So, the purpose of this meeting is to talk about Lainey and Jacob and how to get them together." Kim says talking about me like I'm not even there.

"Maybe we can talk about that later." Rachel says nervously glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"It's up to you Jake." Leah says.

I think for a minute before making up my mind. Some advice from the girls couldn't hurt. I didn't mind their input about what was going on. I could surely use some help.

"Don't let me stop you." I said.

"Great! So, first off what happened when I left you two alone in the pet store?" Kim asks.

"Well, as soon as she saw me I could tell she didn't want to see me." I said.

"How do you know that?" Emily asks.

"Usually I can just feel her nerves and she has a hard time meeting my eyes. But, when Kim left, it was like she was terrified. Even more so than when I walked her to her car the first time. It was like she couldn't get away fast enough." I said.

"Maybe she was just surprised to see you." Leah said.

"No, it was more than that. I feel like I messed up. Badly. I just don't know how." I said.

The girls were silent for a minute, contemplating my words.

"So, what was Lainey like when she was with you, Kim?" Emily asks.

"I'm still jealous you got to meet her and spend time with her before me." Rachel said which makes Kim laugh.

"I know! I know! I just heard her name and couldn't let her get away. But, she was really sweet. Not exactly shy, but like she hasn't really hung out with anyone in a long time. I did notice one thing that was kind of strange though…" Kim says trailing off.

"What?" I ask confused by her words.

"I don't know how to explain it. But, it's almost like she doesn't want to talk about herself. At all."

"Are we sure she's not just shy?" Emily asks.

"No, it was more than that. It was as if she feared giving to much away or something." Kim said.

I was interrupted by Emily's question from my thoughts.

"Wait. When did you walk her to her car?" Emily asks.

"After I went to the diner alone for the first time. I waited in the parking lot to give her my number." I said.

The girls let out a chorus of "Aww."

"So, she accepted it? Your number?" Leah asks.

"Yeah."

"Jake! That's great!" Rachel said excitedly.

"She hasn't called." I said confused by her and the excitement on the rest of the girls faces.

"No, but she must feel the imprint pull if she has your number!" Kim said.

"She probably threw it out." I said saddened by the thought.

"Or! She's holding onto it. Waiting for the right time. Don't give up hope just yet Jake." Emily said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls had left a little while ago, having to go back to work seeing as most of them were visiting on their lunch breaks. While I felt a little bit better after the food and the company I was still worried. The what ifs running through my mind with alarming speed. No. I couldn't think like that. I had to remain hopeful that this would work out. I couldn't go to worst case scenario just yet. The phone rang startling me from my negative thoughts. I didn't look at the caller id, figuring it was one of my brothers checking on me.

"Hello?" I said a bit more snappily than I meant.

I could hear breathing on the other line letting me know someone was there but no one said anything.

"Hello?" I said again.

I could hear beeping of a machine and talking far off in the background. I almost hung up before I finally heard someone answer.

"H-hi. This is Lainey."

"Lainey? Hi." I was beyond shocked but excited. Maybe this is the opportunity I've been waiting for.

"Hi. I'm really sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could give me a ride?"

"Yeah, of course." I said. While it wasn't what I was hoping for I was happy that she had kept my number.

"Are you sure? It's fine if you can't. I don't mean to bug you." She said.

"Lainey, it's fine. Where are you?" I said.

I heard a shaky sigh on the other end of the line and I started to get worried.

"Lainey? Are you okay? Where are you?" I said.

"I'm in the hospital."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Authors Note:**

My first cliffhanger! Ha-ha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Please leave me a comment or send me a message about this chapter or how you're enjoying the story. Both make me smile. Next chapter will be on Monday July 3rd, 2017.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fifth Day

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Eight  
**_

" _I had no one to turn too."_

Lainey POV

It had been four days. Four days since I had done everything I could to cut Jacob out of my life and I was miserable. I thought not having him in my life would remove stress not add to it.

On the first day, I was okay because I didn't see him because I was off work. At that time, I still considered my choice to be a good one and it was easy to stick too. The second day was when things started getting rough. He came in to the diner. I remained professional but it was tough to try not to sneak a peek at his brown eyes.

The third day I couldn't get him out of my head no matter what I tried. His wide smile and tan skin were on a permanent loop in my head. I felt constantly distracted and started doubting myself. Would it be that awful to have a friend?

Now it was the fourth day and I've never been more unsure of myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day started off as good as any other. I let Jaye outside and enjoyed my morning cup of coffee while keeping a watchful eye on her running figure through the kitchen window. I was in a better mood this morning than most. It was the first night in a long string of nights without a nightmare. I was relieved to have one restful night. The past three days I've felt a tiredness I have never felt before. It was like it was seeped into my bones. A constant fatigue I couldn't shake no matter how long I slept.

I was getting ready for work after letting Jaye in when I felt the throbbing start. I've gotten migraines on and off for years and I could recognize the telltale signs of them coming on. I quickly took two Advil and headed to work giving a belly rub as a form of goodbye to Jaye.

Throughout my shift I could feel the throbbing in my head continue to grow until it was a constant pain that could barely be ignored. I was servicing some costumers, trying not to squint at the too bright light coming through the windows when I heard my name being called.

"Lainey. Over here." Sue called me over with a wave.

I excused myself from the costumers and walked over to Sue. I was worried I hadn't been as secretive about my pain as I thought I had been.

"Lainey! I want you to meet my daughter and co-owner Leah." Sue said motioning to the woman next to her.

The woman stared at me for a long moment before offering me her hand.

"Hello. I'm Leah." She said.

"Hi, I'm Lainey." I said shaking her hand.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you." Leah said kindly.

"I'm always telling Leah about my best waitress." Sue said.

"Mother, you're not supposed to have favorites. And, even if you do you're not supposed to share them in the work place." Leah said but there was no anger behind her words, only amusement.

"Oh, hush Leah. Are you okay Lainey? You look a bit peaked." Sue said.

The throbbing in my head was at an all-time high and I felt I could barely see straight. I could feel them both looking at me, examining me.

"Yes. I'm fine. I should get back to work. Nice meeting you Leah." I said before I walked away.

I was trying to stay busy with my shift so I wouldn't have time to think about the constant pain in my temple when I saw Jacob walk in as I was headed to Sue's office. I never take a break while I'm here. The only time I do take my break is when Sue notices I haven't and forces me to take one. I always feel I'm taking advantage of her kindness when I take one, but today all I need is to sit somewhere quiet and close my eyes.

"Sue?" I ask knocking on her door.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could take my break now?" I ask.

"Of course! I'll cover you." She says.

"Thank you so much." I say while walking out of her office to the parking lot. If I could just close my eyes and sit in my car I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I repeat to myself laying my head on the steering wheel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was not fine. The next day I somehow felt even worse. The few hours of interrupted sleep I got was riddled with nightmares and then the pain in my head turned from bad to worse. Not only did if feel like someone was repeatedly hitting me in the head with a hammer. No, that wasn't bad enough. There was also an uneasiness in my stomach that had me glancing at the bathroom, ready to make a quick exit.

Driving to work while having the strongest urge to curl up in bed and cry was tough but I didn't want to miss a day. If I could just get through this shift I was off for the next three days. Three days of relaxation and rest of which my body obviously needs.

I tried to stay busy with work and focus on the costumers but queasiness rolled over me like waves. It was to the point where even moving too quickly sent my stomach into a tailspin and my head throbbed harder. I looked at the clock to see I still had three hours left and felt like collapsing on the ground to take a nap. I was in the kitchen when I saw Sue walk over to me.

"Lainey, what's wrong?" Sue said with a hand on her hip.

"W-what?" I said quietly. Even the sound of my own voice made my head hurt.

"Something is wrong. I have two kids, I recognize when someone is not feeling well. What's wrong?" She said with a frown looking me over.

I didn't want to tell her the truth but I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with a lie.

"It's just a migraine. It will be over soon." I said.

"Can you take something for it?" She said, the frown remaining a fixture on her face.

"I can't. I took the max dose of everything I could take." I said.

"How long has it been since it started?" She asks.

"Yesterday morning." I said almost shyly. I felt so stupid that we were having this conversation right now. Hiding symptoms of something wrong was something I had perfected like an art form for years. Now a few weeks in a new place and I was losing my edge.

"Come on. I'll drive you to the hospital." Sue says after a long sigh at my answer.

"What! No, it's fine. Really. I'll be fine." I said floundering with my words. I hated doctors, hospitals more so after spending two weeks in one after the fire that killed my mother.

Sue gave me a look that said she wouldn't be argued with. Maybe it was because my mother has been on my mind recently but seeing the look Sue gave me made me feel desperately lonely. It was a look that my mother had pulled on me many times. The last one being right before she convinced me to testify against Liam.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. There might be something they can give you. I'll drive." Sue said distracting me from my saddening thoughts.

"I'll go but you don't have to take me." I said.

"You can barely keep your eyes open in the light. I don't feel comfortable letting you drive." She replied grabbing her keys and purse from her office.

I sighed and grabbed my purse and hung up my apron knowing there was no point in arguing with her. The drive to the hospital was filled with blissful silence except for Sue's occasional muttering. Something about 'he's going to be so mad' and 'should have caught this sooner' while taking glances at me.

We arrived at Forks hospital quickly due to Sue's speedy driving. As I walked up to the receptionist desk Sue received a phone call and excused herself as I checked in. I explained to the receptionist what was happening and she told me a doctor would be with me soon. I sat on a chair in the waiting room when Sue came over, finished with her call.

"I'm so sorry Lainey. Tiffany was on the phone I had called her earlier to cover for us and she called back and can't make it. And Greg can't cook and waitress at the same time." Sue said.

"You can leave. I'll be fine." I said. While I didn't want Sue to leave, scared to be in the hospital alone. I didn't want to hold her here when she has other responsibilities. I already felt guilty enough that she had to drive me here.

"Are you sure? You'll be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be okay." I said trying to inspire confidence in her so she would be able to leave.

"If you're sure. Let me know what the doctor says. Oh! Also let me know if you need a ride home." She says giving me a hug goodbye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was sat on a chair waiting for the doctor after a nurse had brought me back to a small room and asked a few questions. They had the kindness to turn the lights to dim after seeing how badly I was reacting to light. I sat waiting patiently when the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Lainey, I'm Doctor Ward. I hear your having pretty severe pain in your head." He said.

"Yes. It's a bad migraine I've had since yesterday morning." I said.

"Have you hit your head recently?" He asked.

"No."

"Have you experienced migraines before?"

"Yes, though they didn't last as long as this one." I said.

"Have you been to the hospital for a migraine before today?"

"No." I said.

"Okay. Well I agree it's a migraine. I can give you a shot for pain relief. It should help the pain very quickly though someone will need to drive you home and keep an eye on you for a few hours." He said.

I nodded my approval and he went to get the shot while I racked my brain for who I could call to help me out. It seems I had finally found a down side to not letting anyone into my life. There was no one to call. I had no one to turn too. I thought by trusting no one I would be safer but I didn't realize how incredibly lonely it would be. Even now in the hospital not having anyone too whisper comforting words or hold my hand as I waited in pain. Was my safety worth being alone?

I brought my hand to my head. Now was not the time to be overthinking my life when I still had to find someone to help me. I didn't want to call Sue because she had done more than enough for me and I didn't want to bother her more than I already had. I didn't have any of the other waiter's numbers and even if I did I wouldn't feel comfortable letting them take care of me. Then I'm reminded of the number in my pocket I carry around with me everywhere.

At first, I started carrying it around by accident meaning to get rid of it. However, now I don't leave the house without the handwritten note in my pocket giving me comfort throughout the day. I pulled it out and smoothed out Jacobs number trying to get the courage to call.

I pulled out my phone from my purse. 'It's possible he won't answer' I told myself hoping to calm my pounding heart.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob answer after the second ring.

Crap.

"Hello?" He said again.

"H-hi. This is Lainey." I shakily answered.

"Lainey? Hi." I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Hi. I'm really sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" I said hoping if he rejected my request he would be kind about it.

"Yeah, of course." Jacob said.

"Are you sure? It's fine if you can't. I don't mean to bug you." I said almost hoping to talk him out of it even though I was the one to ask.

"Lainey, it's fine. Where are you?" He asked.

I sighed the anxiety racing through me making my head pound worse. I didn't want to worry anyone.

"Lainey? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the hospital." I replied trying to sound calm and collected.

There was a long pause before I heard him reply.

"I'll be there in five." He said before hanging up.

I stared at my phone as if to make his voice reappear on the line. I put my phone back in my bag just in time for the doctor to enter the room again.

"Ready?" He asked while holding a tray with a needle filled with a clear substance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giggles escaped my lips as I sat in the waiting room. After receiving the shot, I felt very relaxed and my migraine was gone. For some reason, this made me laugh almost uncontrollably. 'I want to dance' the thought popping into my head randomly. I never dance I realized with a pout. I was about to start a dance party when I saw someone run through the sliding doors.

Jacob! I was so excited to see him I started bouncing in my chair. Jacob was here! Then he ran right past me right to the receptionist desk and I was back to pouting. 'My Jacob!' I though angrily. I don't want him talking to her.

"Lainey! I'm looking for Lainey. Where is she?" Jacob said frantically.

"Do you have a last name for her? The receptionist looked up at him startled before replying.

"I don't know her last name! But she has dark hair, blue eyes." He said frustrated running his hand through his hair. I repeated the action copying him with a giggle while watching him.

"I'm sorry Sir, I need a last name." The receptionist said.

"I need to get to her now! You don't understand!" Jacob said yelling.

"Sir, you need to calm down or I'm going to have to call security." She said.

Jacob was shaking and he took a deep breath as if to calm himself down.

"I'm Lainey." I said raising my hand with another giggle escaping.

Jacob whirled around to face me. He ran over so fast I didn't see it anything but a blur until he stopped in front of me, crouching down to meet my eyes while I remained in the chair.

"Lainey! Are you okay?!" He asked while his eyes roamed my form seemingly looking for something wrong.

"Jacob!" I said excitedly.

"Lainey what's wrong?" He said continuing to look me over before he met my eyes.

"Oh hell. Lainey what did they give you?" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Jacob! Jacob is here!" I said in a singsong voice clapping my hands to a beat I could only hear.

He looked at me confusedly when the receptionist called us over. He helped me up out of the chair keeping a hand on me when I swayed standing up.

"What happened to her?" Jacob asked once we reached her continuing to hold a warm hand on my hip.

"She got a shot for a migraine. This all normal. I have her discharge papers here for you. It will explain everything. She will need a ride home and someone to stay with her for a few hours until she's more lucid." The receptionist explained while I had the strongest urge to stick my tongue out at her. I eventually lost the battle and stuck my tongue out at her.

"So, she'll be okay?" He asked looking at me from the corner of his eye making me finally put my tongue back.

"She'll be fine. Just keep a close eye on her." She said looking at me amused.

Jacob started to lead me to the sliding doors with my paperwork in his hand when I stopped him.

"Jacob. Jacob, I want to dance." I said in my most serious voice.

"I need to take you home okay? Then we can dance." He said looking at me with a smile on his face. I loved his smile. He needed to smile more.

"You promise?" I said pouting.

"Promise. Now let's get you home." He said continuing to support my weight and lead me out the doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello! Thanks for reading. I'm excited for where this story is taking us. Please comment or send me a message about this story or chapter. Next chapter will be on Friday July 7th, 2017 and will be in Jacobs POV. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing in the Living Room

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Nine  
**_

" _And that meant everything to me."_

Jacob POV

I was driving with Lainey in the passenger seat on our way to her home. I had coaxed her into the car by telling her we were headed to go dance after she refused to get in. "We need to dance Jacob." She said whining. After getting her in the car she passed out, head against the cold glass of the window.

When I got her call I've never been so scared, I almost phased on the spot. I'm sure I broke my record for speeding while driving to the hospital. Seeing her there in the hospital I was relieved but confused at her clouded eyes. Thankfully everything was explained rather quickly. I was happy when she didn't seem to be in pain. I don't know what I would have done if that was the case. I wish I could be there for her when she wasn't feeling well. Instead I was feeling sorry for myself while she was in misery.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. This wouldn't happen again. I would be there for her next time. I took a glance at her to see her sleeping peacefully, soft snores escaping her making me hold in a laugh. It was nice being this close to her without feeling fear or panic. I hope one day this can happen without the assistance of medicine.

I pulled into her driveway and shut off the car.

"Lainey? Lainey, we're at your home."

She didn't answer and snuggled into her seat. I would carry her but I didn't want to startle her or do anything that would make her uncomfortable when she was more lucid.

"Lainey?" I reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She mumbled waking up.

"We need to go inside now." I said.

I got out of the car as she opened her door. I made my way over to her and laid a hand on her back to help her up the stairs to her house. When we reached the door, she was fumbling with her keys so I took them out of her hand and opened the many locks on her door. It made me frown a little seeing them all. Why did she need so many?

We walked into the foyer to be greeted by a dog. I had seen the dog before with Lainey when doing patrol around her house, but had never come this close to her before.

"Jaye!" She said throwing her arms around the dog. The dog seemed happy with her greeting and cuddled into her. She carried Jaye over to the couch in the living room and plopped down. I pulled out the paperwork from my back pocket and started reading the instructions.

"When are we going to dance?" Lainey asked from her spot on the couch.

"Let's get some food first okay?" I said.

"Fine." She grumbled making me smile.

"What do you want?" I asked making my way into the kitchen.

"Lobster."

"How about a sandwich?" I said finding some turkey and lettuce in the fridge.

I started making the sandwiches while Lainey played with Jaye. I could hear her softly humming to the happy puppy. I was more than happy to be in Lainey's home taking care of her. I'm sure she won't be as thrilled to see me when she's more awake but was going to cherish these moments while I could. I was going to bring the sandwiches to her when the home phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"…Jacob?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

"Oh! Hi, it's Sue. I was just checking on Lainey. She didn't call for a ride and I was worried."

"I picked her up from the hospital. Just got to her home." I said.

"Good. How is she?" Sue asked.

"She's pretty out of it from the shot of pain medicine they gave her." I replied.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Tell her I hope she feels better." Sue said.

"I will."

"Let me know if you need someone to drive her car home." Sue said.

"I'll get one of the guys to do it." I said.

"Ok. Take care." Sue said.

"Bye Sue." I said hanging up the phone.

I went to grab the sandwiches when I heard something in the living room.

"Jacob! Help!" I heard Lainey's muffled yell. I raced into the living room to find Lainey with her sweater stuck over her head.

"Lainey? What are you doing?" I said torn between amused and puzzled.

"I was hot and now I'm stuck. Help." She said her face hidden inside the sweater.

"Hold on." I grabbed her sweater which was stuck and helped her pull it off. Thankfully she had a tank top on underneath otherwise I don't know what I would have done.

"Thanks." Lainey said giving me a dazzling smile.

"You think you can stay out of trouble for five seconds while I go grab the sandwiches?" I said.

"I'll try." She said.

I grabbed the sandwiches and brought them into the living room and handed her one while sitting next to her. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I had to ask the question that's been on my mind since I've got here.

"Why do you have so many locks?" I said.

"For protection." She says without hesitation.

"From what?" I say. I feel slightly guilty pushing her when she's not in the right state of mind but feeling the need to know. If she believes she is danger I have to know.

She scrunches up her face and shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about that. Let's talk about something happy."

While I have the urge to keep asking her about the locks I don't want to push her too far. Instead I smile at her and ask. "Something happy huh? Why do you want to dance so much?"

"Dancing is nice. I never dance. We should dance together." She says seriously.

I laugh at her simple reasoning. But if she wants to dance then I'll dance with her forever.

"I like your laugh. It's nice." She says giving me a loopy smile.

"I like your smile so I guess we're even." I say.

"I guess. But yours is better." She says.

"Lainey?" I say after a few moments of smiling at her compliment.

"Yeah?" She asks taking a final bite of her sandwich.

"Why didn't you call me sooner when you weren't feeling good?"

"I didn't want to bother you." She said.

"You wouldn't have bothered me. I gave you my number for a reason remember?" I said.

"I know. I carry it with me." She says.

Her honesty both surprises me and makes me smile wider. She carries my number with her? The revelation makes me happier than I can express, my thoughts racing.

"I'll put the dishes away. Why don't you pick out some music?" I say after sitting in shocked silence.

Her face lights up and she grabs her phone to start looking for music. I walk into the kitchen and put the dishes away. Once I'm done I pull out my phone.

"Hello?" Sam says.

"Hey. It's Jake. I'm with Lainey. I need someone to pick up her car from Sue's diner and bring it to her home."

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"She had to go to the hospital for a migraine. I picked her up but I can't leave her right now." I explained.

"I'll send one of the guys." He said.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Bye Jake."

"Bye Sam." I said hanging up.

I walked into the living room surprised to hear a slow song playing.

"Come on!" Lainey said excited dragging me to her.

I put my hands on her hips and we started slow dancing around the living room. I swear in that moment I fell in love with her all over again. With imprinting, it's like a neon sign that is pointing you to your soul mate. But now in the quiet room with only her and I, so close I could feel her heart beat against my chest I felt something else. A simple understanding that she owned my heart and I was more than okay with that.

Because even if she ignored me for the rest of time I would always have this memory of swaying back and forth with her. And that meant everything to me. I pulled her closer to me continuing to move about the living room. When the song ended we kept moving. Dancing to a beat only we heard or understood.

It wasn't until she started to slump against me that I realized how late it had gotten. The light shining through the windows now dim.

"Lainey. You okay?" I asked.

"Tired." She answered with a yawn.

I helped to the couch where she started to lay down when she stopped and her hand shot out to grab mine.

"Stay." She said.

"Always."

I sat on the couch and she settled with her head on my lap falling asleep while I played with her dark hair. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring but I knew I would fight for her. I'm sure once the medicine is out of her system she may not be thrilled with the series of events that occurred. But my stubbornness would not let her run away from me so easily this time.

It's as if now I had gotten a glimpse of her life I couldn't pull away even if I wanted too. I felt even more deeply tied to her. The more time I spent with her the more I needed her. She was quickly becoming the oxygen in my lungs. That should scare me but instead it excited me. After Bella, I thought I wouldn't be able to connect with anyone. That after putting all my hope and energy into that relationship I was forever drained.

Now I see I wasn't doomed forever to be alone. That I had put energy and hope into the wrong person. I still expected Bella's name to bring back the hurt I was left with. Now I just missed her in a friendly way not a broken to never be repaired way. It was interesting how so much had changed in such a short amount of time.

I was lost in thought, my hands still tangled in Lainey's hair when I heard a knock at the door. I got up, gently laying Lainey's head on the couch.

I opened the door to find a smiling Seth.

"Hey!" He said.

"Shh. She's sleeping." I said.

"Oh sorry. How is she?" He asked significantly quieter.

"Better."

"Great. I got her keys here." He said handing me Lainey's car keys.

"Thanks." I replied.

"No problem. You kiss her yet?" He asks so casually my mouth drops open.

"What? No! She's on medicine and we're barely friends!" I say shocked.

"What? I'm just asking. Maybe don't kiss her since she's on medicine. That would be weird. I - "

"Goodbye Seth." I said shutting the door in his face.

"Bye!" I hear him yell through the door.

I make my way back to the couch setting the keys on the coffee table after seeing the time on the digital clock.

"Lainey." I said shaking laying my hand on her arm.

"What?" She mumbles sleepily.

"You have to go to bed." I say rubbing her arm.

"Noooo." She whines.

"Come on." I say helping her up.

We walk up the stairs and I find her bedroom at the end of the hall. I help her into bed, covering her with the comforter after taking of her shoes.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Okay?" I say.

"Mmkay."

"Goodnight Lainey." I say.

"Goodnight Jacob." She replies before drifting off to sleep.

I walk downstairs and lay on the couch, already missing her even though I can hear her breathing, safe in her bed. When I drift off to sleep it's of her in my arms as we dance for hours in my dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback I have gotten on this story. From the follows, favs, and comments. They all make me smile and help motivate me. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be on Monday July 10th, 2017 and will be in Lainey's POV. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Almost Breakfast In Bed

_**Heaven In Hiding**_

 _ **Chapter Ten  
**_

" _I'd do anything for you."  
_

Lainey POV

My head felt better. The insistent pounding in my temple gone was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. I'm also shocked at how rested I feel. My night was free from bad dreams which was a rare thing. As I sprawled out on my bed I tried to remember how I got there. The day before in bits and pieces not quite fitting together. I got out of bed noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday minus my shoes and sweater. I made my way to my dresser getting some clothes ready for a shower.

In the shower, I tried to recall the previous day. I remembered going to work and Sue taking me to the hospital. And calling Jacob of course. I would never forget that. After getting the shot of pain medicine, it starts to get hazy. Something about a dance party I think with a frown. Why is that on my mind? I shook my head hoping to free the thought from it. I hope I didn't embarrass myself.

I step out of the shower drying off and getting dressed when I realize I haven't seen Jaye yet today. She usually sleeps at the foot of my bed and waits there when I get ready. I look around for her in my bedroom thinking my thoughts of her will make her somehow appear.

I make my way to the stairs when I hear someone talking downstairs. I immediately freeze up, my heart pounding almost painfully in my chest. Oh no. Has Liam found me? I slowly make my way down the stairs slowly trying to remain hidden. Every step I take knowing it could be leading to my worst nightmare coming true. I continue to hear talking but not paying attention to the words over the sound of my racing heart.

I burst through the doorway of the kitchen expecting to find something awful. Instead I see Jacob in one of my aprons and seemingly scolding Jaye lightly. When I practically run into the room Jacob's gaze shifts to me and the memories flood back. Jacob picking me up at the hospital, taking me home, slow dancing with him at my request, and him tucking me into bed after falling asleep on him.

My face quickly turns red at the rush through my mind. Oh my gosh. Did all that really happen? I feel the urge to run back into my room and hide when his words stop me.

"Hey! You're up! How are you feeling?" He asks with a grin.

"Good. I feel a lot better. What are you doing?" I ask taking in the scene before me. I don't know what to look at first. Jacob standing in my kitchen wearing one of my aprons in front of the stove, Jaye looking at me, a ripped-up package at her paws.

"Great. I'm so glad you're feeling better. We were making you breakfast in bed when Jaye got into the garbage." He said the smile still on his face.

I had a hard time looking at him, still embarrassed of my recovered memories. His smile was doing a good job of distracting me though. I knelt and Jaye ran over jumping into my arms.

"Sorry about Jaye. When she gets a whiff of something she likes she can't let it go."

"I can relate." Jacob says with a wink.

Somehow, though I don't know how, my blush intensified. He turned back to the stove while I sat myself at the table watching him cook. There was something comforting about watching him work. I was so used to spending the mornings alone. Used to my quiet routine. I thought I would be bothered by having someone infiltrate that but instead I found the company refreshing.

"How do you like your eggs?" Jacob asks.

"Scrambled please. Do you need any help?"

"I'm good. Breakfast is one of the few things I can cook." Jacob says with a laugh.

I get up and set the table. Feeling guilty just sitting there doing nothing. Years with Liam making me feel bad when I didn't help, even when someone is doing something to be kind.

When I was done setting the table Jacob finished cooking putting a generous amount of eggs and bacon on both of our plates and hung the apron back on the hook.

I dig into the food and am surprised at how good it is. "This is really good." I say feeling appreciative. I don't even remember the last time someone had cooked for me.

"Thanks! I can't cook much besides breakfast foods though. I'm pretty spoiled by Emily." He says.

I feel a pang in my heart at his words. Of course, he's taken. There's no way someone like Jacob could be single. And why do I care? I'm supposed to be avoiding him, not having breakfast with him. I'm confused at the turn of events and my feelings for him. It's as if the more I ignored him the more my feelings for him grew at an alarming speed.

"So, have you and Emily been together long?" I ask trying to sound casual.

Jacob looks at me startled. "What? No! She's like a sister to me. She's married to my friend actually."

I'm annoyed with myself for the relief I feel at his words.

"Oh! That's great. I mean, it's not great you're not married. I – I meant I'm happy for them…. Yeah." I say turning my gaze back to my food after I see Jacobs lips twitch, fighting a smile. I can't even blame him. I sound like a fool.

"Thanks for taking care of me yesterday." I say after a minute of silence as we eat our food.

"No problem. Thanks for calling me." He says.

I wish I could articulate how much it meant to me how he helped me. How he cared for me when I was vulnerable, asking nothing in return. No one has ever done that for me and it just shows how good of a person Jacob really is. I feel blessed for all he did for me and I wish I could express how I felt.

I'm about to thank him again when he interrupts my thoughts.

"Besides, it was fun dancing with you. I haven't danced like that in a long time." He says.

"Sorry about that. I feel bad I made you do that." I say the blush returning to my cheeks once again.

"Don't apologize. I would have danced all night if you asked me too." He says.

His words are so sincere that I'm caught off guard and the question pops out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Why?" I ask.

He leans forward in his chair and looks me in the eyes.

"I'd do anything for you." He answers.

In that moment, I've never been happier about my decision to call Jacob and grateful for a migraine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the meal I keeps my eyes fixed to my plate as light conversation fills the air. When we're both done eating I collect the dishes as Jacob lets Jaye out. I start doing the dishes by hand, ignoring the empty dishwasher feeling I need to burn off this excited energy that is running through me. His words still circling my mind. I also can't believe how relaxed I feel around him. If it was anyone else in my house alone with me I might just die from the fright. But with it being Jacob I was almost completely at ease. It's amazing what someone's presence can do in such a small amount of time.

"Need some help?" I hear him ask from behind me.

"That's okay. You cooked I can clean." I say.

"At least let me help dry the dishes." He says. Before I can protest his hands are grabbing the clean dishes.

We work in comfortable silence for a few moments before he speaks.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I say.

"Why did you ignore me? Did I do something wrong?" He asks.

I freeze at his question. I don't know how to explain without revealing everything and even though I'm starting to like Jacob, I can't risk telling him.

"Maybe I'm wrong but it just seemed like you were ignoring me and I'm not sure why." He says.

"I was. I was ignoring you." I say somewhat fearfully. I don't want to make him mad but I can't lie to him either.

He takes a big sigh. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." I reply quickly.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asks sounding sad.

I can't stand the sadness in his voice so I try to explain myself carefully.

"I'm just not used to having people in my life. Not for a long time now and you scare me." I say.

"I scare you?" He asks part confused and part horrified.

"It's just how you are that scares me. Your so… sincere and kind. I don't really know how to react to that." I answer taking a look at him.

He still looks sad but there's also a look of determination on his face.

"I'm sorry if I scare you sometimes. I want you to know I want to be your friend. I'll do anything I can to prove to you that you can trust me and I'll wait as long as you need." Jacob says.

I think over his words carefully as I finish the last of the dishes. I settled down here so I can try to make a normal life. Normal lives usually include friends, don't they? While I know it will be tough would it be so bad to have a friend? Especially one like Jacob?

"Okay." I say making up my mind.

"What?" He asks and it's then I realize how long I've been arguing with myself.

"We… We can try to be friends." I say.

"Really!" He says excitedly as if I gave him the best gift in the world.

"You're going to regret this. I'm probably a terrible friend." I say and even I can hear the doubt in my voice.

"Never." He says with the widest grin.

After the dishes are all put away I walk Jacob to the door.

"So, what are you doing tonight friend?" He asks putting on his shoes.

"I'm just going to rest." I say.

"Oh, that's probably best." He says but I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm going plant shopping tomorrow if you want to come. I'm sure it's really boring -."

"I'll be there." Want me to pick you up?" He asks the grin once again on his face.

"I'll meet you there. I'll text you the address." I say.

"Great. Goodbye Lainey."

"Goodbye Jacob."

I shut the door and throw myself on the couch. I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake. The worry starts to creep up but the image of Jacobs giant grin keeps it at bay. How could this be wrong when I made him so happy. And myself, I quietly admit with a small smile. I just hope I was a good enough friend. For Jacobs sake. He deserved it.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Authors Note:**

Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter and all of the love this story has been shown. I'm so honored someone would even read this story let alone review it, favorite it, and bookmark it. Thank you all so much. I know this chapter wasn't the longest but I feel a lot was accomplished and I hope you agree. Chapter 11 will be released on July 14th, 2017. Thanks so much!


End file.
